Freezing Halo
by ATOTSINYOU
Summary: 1st Fanfic so forgive me. 600 years pass since the Covenant war. A shocking revelation that many Earths exist! what if a soldier on a mission accidentally enters the Freezing world? Enjoy. rated T/M for violence and suggestive themes- may change. Pairing may happen. updates at least once a month
1. Chapter 1- A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Freezing**

* * *

_They_ said space was the final frontier,

.

_they_ were wrong.

.

.

What _they_ didn't realize was the existence of parallel worlds...

* * *

The current year: 3125 AD. The 600 years were good for the then called UNSC. Their technological and military might grew after the damages brought about from fighting the covenant; particularly nanotechnology, the Mjolnir Mark X and an improved Slipspace drive.

After the frigate _Silent Night's _accident many years ago, the slipspace drive became capable of passing through to parallel worlds. Several new Earths were discovered- each with it's own indigenous population. The UNSC learned enough from the Insurrection that indoctrinating them could lead to another war-which they wised to avoid. Hence the creation of the United Earths High Command or UEHC that would oversee the exploration, contact and establishment of outposts, among others, in all Earths.

Each " Earth" member had 3 rules that all were to follow.

1. No Earth would invade another.  
2. If any Earth were in danger, any Earth with the corresponding capabilities was obliged to assist the former. And  
3. There was to be an independent branch made of citizens of all Earths responsible for all cross Earth military operations. They were to spearhead virtually all expeditions in case the situation got messy and were capable of directing any Earths' assets to assist them in any way. Furthermore they were always equipped and supplied with whatever they needed: Mark X's, the latest nanotech, the works solely to accomplish their missions. They were called MALVIONE.

MALVIONE was divided into several groups or companies, each with their own specializations, such as Echo, who worked in cyber communications or Delta who specialized in demolitions and heavy weaponry. Our main character however is part of Foxtrot company- codenamed for using special weapons. This is his story.

* * *

"Greetings Foxtrot." The CO said with his stern voice. "Your mission is to intercept a smuggling op by crime lord Antonio Lim. Sources say he will be in sector D-23 near Earth 25 tomorrow at 0700 hours. We currently have no assets in the area so you will be dropping in via HEV-XIII pods en masse. Be advised that the target has access to UEHC military grade weaponry. Any questions?"

Almost immediately one of the rookies, F-0853 Travis piped in. "Sir, with all due respect sector D-23 is in the middle of an asteroid field. Even with the HEV pods, there is no way we can be sure to land where we need to be with all those rocks in the way."

The CO chuckled. Even though he outranked everyone in the room, the CO was one officer that Thomas enjoyed conversing with. For one, He didn't care if his men made fun of him at parties and he got along well with virtually anyone he met. Thomas never saw him get angry even once. Although, his jokes were pretty dry. Not that anyone minded. The trade off was seemingly worth it.

"Playing the smart guy eh?" The CO replied. "Well guess what? You bastards will be sent there halfway via the cruiser _Deuteronomy_. You'll drop out of slipspace and slingshot your way into the installation."

"Pardon to interrupt sir." began Thomas- Serial F-0001, leader of Foxtrot company. "Sir since we were ordered to infiltrate the installation instead of asking Delta Company to blow the place into oblivion is because there's a more important mission involved?" I continued.

The CO answered "Yes Thomas. I was just about to get to the good part. Anyway since our good friend Mr. Lim is overseeing the operation, your job isn't just to intercept it. Your real mission is a snatch and grab. With Mr. Lim in our hands we'll be able to blockade a lot of trade routes that the smugglers use." Delta can finish the job after you clear out." "All assets expendable." He added. Though he said all, everyone in the room knew that "all" wasn't truly "all". There was an unwritten rule in MALVIONE that no one was to be left behind.

"No other questions?" The CO looked around. "None? Well then boys good luck out there. Boots out in 2 hours. Get your gear ready and prepare to move out. Hoorah?"

No question. Everyone of the 30 members currently present for the mission shouted in unison "Hoorah!"

Each company held roughly 1000 members but with so many earths and so many odd jobs here and there, not company was ever complete in one location unless it was absolutely necessary hence only 30 members of Foxtrot was called upon for the mission. As Thomas packed his gear, his designated second in command F-0054 Wringe knocked and entered his room.

"So leader, let me go over the mission again. We enter the place guns blazing, capture Lim, grab an escape vehicle and get out before Delta blows up the whole thing?" She asks. "Pretty much that's it in a nutshell" replied Thomas, still meticulously packing his gear. "Don't forget Wringe, you're my second today so everyone's counting on you to make the decisions if I'm down and out." he adds. "That's impossible leader. After all, I would probably fall before you did on the battlefield." She replies Thomas looked twice at her, thinking she had a slight blush on her face.

Before the mood got too awkward Thomas beat out his reply. "Don't worry. Just remember your training and we'll all get out of this fine."

"Alright. Thanks" she replies. "By the way leader, do you need help with that?" She asks, pointing to my half packed gear.

"Actually, yeah, though don't you have your stuff to attend to?" Thomas says to her in turn.

"Oh don't worry I've already got it stowed on deck." "Alright then, thanks."

With that Thomas finished packing and the two officers head out for the flight deck. Along the way, they met with Delta company's leader for the mission,  
D-0041 Alex.

"Hey squirt, good luck out in the field." He said jokingly to Thomas.

"Don't call the leader a squirt Alex." Retorted Wringe. Thomas stopped her. Though there were still ranks in MALVIONE, many of the members were good friends and only stood on ceremony if need be

...Although a few exceptions, Wringe being case 1, still preferred to call Thomas 'leader'.

"Don't worry bout it Wringe, Alex calling me a squirt isn't uncommon. After all, I'm only 19 and I'm pretty short compared to him." he said

"Don't worry bout me Alex." Siad Thomas, this time facing the other officer. "After all, the only thing I have to make sure of is that you don't blow us up with a shiva nuke when your team gets there."

Alex laughs. "Got that covered. Just be sure you guys clear out."

" Got it." And with that the trio boarded the ship.

* * *

/in another world/

…_.Warning…._

…_.Warning…_

…_Nova has been detected…_

…_Analyzing… Type S_

_Total number….4…._

**So... how is it? A peek into our male protagonist. anyway, moree action in the next.I wont bore you with small talk in the story so sit tight**


	2. Chapter 2- Two worlds Collide

III. Two worlds collide

**Just In case I forget.**

**1. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freezing or Halo or anything in this fanfic. Maybe the ideas, but that's it. If it's not then I acknowledge the creator of the idea whoever you may be.**

**2. Now some real action. FYI I'll be switching to a 3****rd**** person POV instead of a 1****st**

**3. hope you'll enjoy and now onto the story**

* * *

Thomas climbed into the HEV pod after triple checking all his equipment. Each of his weapons took time to install and be securely strapped in the 6 meter long pod that was to be blasted out into space and he didn't want anything falling out during the sure to be bumpy ride. Inside, the HUD greeted him with a solid green color. Good since it meant all systems were working properly. He switched on his on screen monitor and linked it his comms.

"This is F-0001 all systems green." Said the 19 year old officer. "Foxtrot, status update."

Immediately green acknowledgement lights came on and one by one starting from Wringe down to Travis verbally acknowledged a 'green' status.

Thomas' monitor switched to Alex on fire control.

"Hey mate, how's it going over at your end?" asked the Delta Commander

"It's all good. Foxtrot's stapped in and on standby ready to begin mission." Thomas replied.

"Well then be sure save some for us Thomas. We may be demolitions but we're also your backup."

"You got it." Answered the 19 year old as the lights turned red to signal the start of the mission.

* * *

/in the other world/

"I don't believe this…. It's unprecedented that 4 type S would show up in one area at the same time" said The regional Operations commander Sasagami Kouichirou. Throughout the entire history of Chevalier, there has never been a single other occurrence when so many Nova have appeared in similar conditions.

"Sir, all East Genetics platoons are in position and are combating the Nova." said one of his officers

"Target 3 has mobilized... Target 4 has disabled 6th and 7th platoons' decoys!" said another.

* * *

/meanwhile on the field/

The Type S continued to attack the pandora. Even with limiters restricting it's movement, the nova could still attack the pandoras at subsonic speeds.

"Gahh!"

"Decoys prepare for another run! clear the way for the finisher!" shouted the 4th year Mileena Marius. She was the all rounder of the 8th platoon and was responsible for combating one of the 4 type S along with the 7th platoon. They had exposed the core and her dear friend Kathy Lockheart was to finish the job. Cassie had a godlike speed and an ability to use the quadruple accel, earning her the nickname 'Godspeed'. Unfortunately the nova was still fast enough to prevent her from finishing the job.

The platoon regrouped to begin another attack when suddenly the nova began to grab random members of the team.

"What is this?"

"Let me go!"

The pandora struggled to free themselves from the unknown attack pattern when all of a sudden it began to corrode their cells. They began to fuse with the nova. Some were lucky to escape but most fused to the pandora's outer shell. Among them were Mileena and Kathy. Their partners could only watch as the nova absorbed the two and retreated beneath the waves.

* * *

/on the other world/

"Alright guys lock and load, it'll get bumpy in 10 seconds." Thomas relayed to his team. Dropping out of slipspace was still bumpy even with the new generation HEV pods. Accident's weren't uncommon so each pod was outfitted with a life support system and an emergency beacon and radio in case something happened.

The door bays opened and 30 HEV pods were released into slipspace. Using mini thrusters along the sides, each pod maneuvered into position before they began their exit.

"Alright guys T-minus 90 seconds. Hold on to your asses 'cause it's gonna get bumpy!" Shouted Alex over the intercom. "Here's a little present for you!" he added before blaring some 21'st century music (New Divide by Linkin Park). Like Alex, Thomas found it a little bit classy and kept it on. though he wasn't sure if the others did the same or switched to another band.

"60 seconds guys. This is it" He shouted. "Lock and..." a loud THUMP and his comm went dead

"Leader!" shouted Wringe "Wringe to flight deck. what the hell happened?!"

"This is petty officer Marcus, we're tracking 2nd Lieutenant Thomas Shubaltz. standby... "

"SHIT! Wringe this is Alex. Thomas got hit by an passing meteoroid. Worse, he fell into another hole. He's in for of those 'trips'."

"No! Leader!" shouted the second in command. "We have to abort!"

"Denied Master Sergeant. This is Captain James Riley of the Deuteronomy. Continue with the mission. We've blasted a dispatch to High Command. Nothing else we can right now."

"The second in command hesitated for a moment before complying, sending the rest of her team down to the rocks below.

* * *

/meanwhile/

"Argh! Shit!" Thomas struggled to regain control over the pod. The rock that he collided with had sent him down one of the accidental holes that open from time to time.

'hmm... If this is a problem why does High Command still allow people to be dropped like this?' he thought before another thump caused him to rethink his situation. This was one of the risks involved with slipspace insertions though a good portion of the earths discovered was due to these 'unfortunate' accidents.

Thomas could see the end of the gateway just a little bit further. He struggled to right the pod and finally he succeeded with only mere seconds before exiting the portal. If he had gotten out before correcting his trajectory, he might end up in orbit like the rock that got him into this mess.

"Let's see now, what planets are in the vicinity?" He scanned the surroundings and his computer. Thankfully both had recognized the constellations in the area.

"Yes! I'm near Earth... or at least... one of them." As the leader, Thomas' pod was equipped with a 'dumb' AI named Revealer. Never talked, never showed it's face, and preferred to give results via HUD or monitor. It wasn't as powerful as the legendary Cortana but could provide intel just the same.

"Revealer. scan Earth. compare to those in the database" Unfortunately for him, it wasn't part of the earths the UEHC knew of. Fortunately though, it was inhabited and he would have his name immortalized as a discoverer of another realm. provided the others knew where he was.

"Fine, set course to Earth and activate distress beacon. Initiate situation Delta 4B." he ordered. The HEV pod shuddered as it began to correct it's trajectory and set course for the 'new earth'.

* * *

/meanwhile [west genetics]/

_Alert!... Alert!..._

_All pandora are to remain on standby _

_Nova type S confirmed..._

"I-impossible! Are those the nova that escaped for East Genetics!" said Col. Leonard, the vice president in charge of the building at the moment.

"Confirmed 2 Type S!" replied one of his assistants

the alarm continued to blare. "_All pandora's report to your locations! Alert Level 1 is in effect!"_

_"_This is bad. A third of the seniors were sent to the East as backup. Did they attack with that knowledge?" Said Chiffon, current rank 1 and council president of the West. "If so then something bad will happen..."

.

.

.

"All platoons from the remaining seniors have been deployed!" said the assistant.

"No irregular behavior from the novas have been observed." said another "...hold on. Incoming transmission from the 1st platoon!"

.

* * *

/meanwhile on the battlefield...

"Uwahhh!"

"What the hell is that!"

The first platoon, one of the first correspondents, was facing a completely different kind of enemy. Instead of the 10 story tall novas, They were facing 6 feet tall fellow pandoras that underwent Novalization. To put into perspective they were fighting mini Novas with the faces of their friends.

1st platoon leader Aileen barely dodged the beam attack sent by the rogue pandora. They couldn't be wasting time in area. Each second they wasted here was a second more that the Nova gained to close the distance.

Suddenly the alarms blared "_Alert level 3! Alert level 3! hostiles have breached the gate!"_

_"_Shit!" was the only thing blaring in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3- The man in the suit

IV. The man in the suit

* * *

I forgot to put a guide

* * *

' thoughts

"actual speech

*sound effect

* * *

*CRASH! SNAP!

Katelyn Granville dodged the numerous tendrils aiming for her life. She along with a dozen others had split from the first platoon in order to buy time for the other half to clean up the Novalized pandoras and catch up. With only half a platoon with her, no doubt blood will be shed. Whether all of them were still alive by the time the reinforcements arrived.

"Senpai watch out!"

"Quick! Restrain it's movements!"

Such words were being thrown around in the battlefield. Although none were aimed at her. Unlike most of the pandoras, she didn't have a limiter. No partner to trust her back to except fellow Pandoras. No one from the opposite sex that she trusted. Her luck and ability as a fighter was all that kept her alive. Although at the moment, it would seem lady luck was not on their side.

"_Be advised, the enemy pandora's weakpoint is the stigmata on the collarbone. I repeat. All units, target and destroy the stigmata in the collarbone." _

Good. finding the weakpoint was a good thing. It meant that the leader Aileen and the rest of her platoon would be able to reach them. Now she hoped the endurance of those on her end were still capable of holding.

"Look out!" one of the pandoras shouted. Katelyn wheeled around only to see...

*Pew!

The nova fired it's beam at her...

* * *

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK !"

Inside his pod, Thomas was in a bad situation. Though the new gen HEV pods were now perfectly capable of withstanding the heat, the thrusters were not. Of the four boosters meant for his maneuvering, three were damaged by the collision with the asteroid. They were fine at first, but the heat of atmospheric reentry caused them to malfunction. Instead of crash landing normally like how the pod was designed to, the pod had Thomas spinning. To make matters worse, there wasn't much fuel left. It was leaking out.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT! Revealer, analyze current trajectory! Estimate landing site!"

The screen showed him a facility surrounded by a forest. Originally he had planned to land away from civilization (if any) to avoid any immediate confrontations. With the fuel almost out, he had two choices: realign the pod to land feet first, or correct the landing site. If he did the latter, the spinning would cause the pod to explode on impact. He might have survived but definitely not his equipment and distress beacon.

"At least it's dirt...Pressurize ballistic layer to maximum." No choice, Thomas chose the first option and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Gahhhh!"

The beam clipped her, burning off both her legs. Thankfully Katelyn avoided a mortal blow...

Only to delay it for a few more seconds . She was now unable to move. To top it off, the pain was unbearable. Wincing, she looked around her. Half of the group lay around her feet. Some were screaming in pain, others didn't move a muscle.

That meant at best only a quarter of a platoon was facing off with the nova. Even a majority of the limiters they had were down.

"Shit..." she said with an almost silent whisper. She was beginning to pass out from shock and the loss of blood.

.

"Support the others! We need a medic here now!" she heard.

'Ugh... good, at least we bought time for the others to arrive...'

The Nova fired another beam, silencing the glimmer of hope or perhaps the shock has already taken her hearing. Alone once more, she lay in a pool of her own blood, waiting for the end to come. The nova, as if to answer that call, aims itself at her general area.

'I-Is this i-it?'

She knows the incoming beam is aimed at reinforcements behind her yet the blast will incinerate her none the less.

Time stops, her whole life flashes by her in a mere moment. Among them lay the reason she couldn't trust men. The bitter feeling remained even after the memory faded, tethering her dim conscience to the world.

'maybe it's not so bad, I can forget about _that time_ soon...'

Closing her eyes, she accepts her fate, knowing she will die even before the pain would register. Knowing it would come any moment now...

***BOOM! CRASH!**

...yet the end doesn't come. The shaking of the earth reawakens her senses. Beside her is Aileen with a shocked expression on her face.

"What the fuck?" says her leader

Katelyn knew it wasn't due to her injuries nor the destruction that lay around her. She focuses her vision at the Nova and finds it lying on the ground.

Beside it, among the flattened trees, is...

* * *

Thomas clenched his teeth. Even with the mouth guard and G-shock absorbers, in a damaged pod, he wasn't going to take any chances. As he entered mezosphere-stratosphere area, the fiery glow about his pod began to fade. Good for him, that meant the remaining thruster was holding. Things were about to get worse though.

Fifteen seconds. That was the amount of time left before crashing into the surface. Until now, Thomas kept his eyes on the timer.

Ten seconds. The fuel guage dropped to zero. He shifted his eyes onto the see-through window of his pod and lo and behold. A ten-story monster enveloped his vision.

"Today is definitely not my day..." He sighed a mere moment before crashing into the giant.

.

.

.

'...'

"...ughhhh..."

Thomas shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Mentally. he double checked the feeling of his body. The crash had numbed it all over. Thankfully everything was still attached. His ballistic gel layer too had depressurized to normal.

"Now second order of business... What the hell was that thing? As a member of MALVIONE, Thomas had been to a few Earths and this wasn't the first time he came face to face with giant humanoids. From experience and the stories of his coworkers, 90% of the time, they meant trouble.

"ughh, shit..."

Thomas unlocked one of his weapons from the side- an assault rifle. He had a weapon probably more effective against it, but if needed a scope of the area, he needed to be mobile. From the cracked display of his hatch, all he could see was the giant's bulk. Hitting the release, Thomas stepped out and looked around.

Aside from the giant nearby, he seemed to be alone...

...until

* "Get a medic over here now!" A woman's voice. Barely audible

"Careful, it's getting back up!"

"Get back in formation!"

"Deploy decoys!"

More voices, more people. He began to hear them clustered on the other end of the the giant. The ground began to shake- it was getting back up. As a soldier he had to check it out. The voices were young, yet the speech patterns were military. Obviously something big was up. Picking up his rifle, he circled around. Halfway across, he saw a horrible site.

The ground was covered in blood. Body parts littered the ground. with his visor, Thomas counted only a dozen girls standing with an equal number of males behind them. The girls were armed with... blades? Many of them were bleeding. He swiveled his HUD towards a few people crouching at a corner, and saw another girl missing her legs. Another woman was beside her in a defensive pose. There were a few others doing the same dotting the battlefield.

***Snap!**

The remaining trees left standing broke as the white mass stood up. With a HUD capable of zooming in, Thomas saw the look on their faces. They knew they couldn't come out of this unscathed, yet they had to defeat this creature quickly if they wanted to save their comrades. Thomas looked at the beast again and saw a crack dead center of its "chest"

'That's tough armor...' his pod may have crash landed but coming down from the atmosphere meant he was fast- to the point he probably would have gone straight through one or two buildings yet this thing survives with merely a crack?

4 women, as if on cue, disappeared from the corner of his HUD

'Fast!' Even if he wasn't focused on them, even if Thomas had fought high speed opponents before, these people were on a class of their own.

For an instant, Thomas was hit with some sort of gravity field and saw now the males with arms outstretched, perhaps contributing to the said event.

.

"Hey what are you doing here? Get out of here now!" one of the girls takes notice of me and closes the distance in a split second. But with her attention half focused on me, she gets hit with one of the 'arms'.

'At that speed, she was still hit!?' Instinctively he raises his rifle and fires three round bursts at the giant, hoping to attract it's attention but it merely swats at him without so much as leaving its focus on the others. The soldier escapes unscathed purely by intuition

"I don't know who you are but stop. Your wasting your ammunition, bullets don't work against the Nova"

"A what?" He turns and sees the same girl who called out to him, hurt but otherwise in one piece.

"A Nova. don't tell me you don't know about them?" She tells him in reply

"Well sorry to disappoint you missy but i'm not from around here..." Thomas tells the girl "Besides, if..."

The 'Nova' swings itself at us once more, then stays still for a scant moment before...

"Get down!" ...It fires a beam. Thomas's vision is engulfed in white for a few seconds. When it clears, the girl he was conversing with lies beside him

"Hey what was that all..." He begins to say before realizing her right side is completely burneed off.

"No! senpai!" A younger boy runs up to her side. "Senpai, you can't die!... " he shouts, giving words of encouragement. however, its too late. The girl smiles at him and dies in his arms. "No!" the boy cries as he cradles her body

Something in the soldier snaps. A girl, possibly younger than him sacrificed herself to save him- one not even from the same plane of existence. Someone who should be enjoying a regular life died instead. Something like this should happen to anyone.

'Didn't something similar happen before?' he though, remembering a brief moment of his past.

'No, I can't let something happen like that again.' Thomas looked at the pair, and resolved himself.

He'll end it if he used _that_. He'll be able to kill the 'Nova'

"hey kid, get to cover, I'll do something about that"

"Don't try, I don't know who you are but only a pandora can harm a nova." answers the boy

"Just do it. Here, I'll help carry her out." The boy relents, and the pair carry the woman's body to relative safety.

"Now then, stay here." The boy nods his head slightly.

The soldier looks at the Nova and thought,  
'Just cause my rifle didn't work doesn't mean it's impossible. All I need is a bigger gun.' before jumping into the fray once more.

* * *

The people reformed their ranks and face off against the Nova. With a signal from their leader, they charge once more. Among them though, is one not part of their ranks. Thomas too races toward the giant but his target is not the Nova itself, but the pod he left behind it.

***Smash-** one of the girls destroyed it's armor. Perfect.

He slips past the beast and jumps straight into the pod. Quickly, he unlocks the largest weapon crammed inside: The prototype Mark II rail cannon. Meant to be a downsized MAC, it shot supercharged projectiles at subsonic speeds. Power-wise, it was easily the strongest in his limited arsenal. The catch was, with all the other equipment inside, he only had 3 shells. He unslung the oversized weapon and stood at the edge of his downed unit. He had to hurry, each second lost was a second later that medics could save everyone still alive. He loaded the first shell into the chamber and waited for it to charge up.

With no idea of the weakpoint, Thomas aimed the 2.5 meter cannon at the spot where the armor was fractured and hoped for the best. His HUD gave a slight ping, indicating it was ready.

"Hey, all of you get out the way!" He shouted a warning to the fighters just before firing.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**How was today's chapter? A look on the would be female protagonist of the story**

Here's her specs:

Name: Katelyn Granville

Age: 19

Bday: N/A

year: Senior

Role: Decoy

Height: 6'4

Weight: N/a (she'd kill me )

BWH: N/a

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Purple

Skin color: fair

Resides: West Genetics

**BTW here's Thomas's**

Name: Thomas Shubaltz

Age: 19

Bday: N/a

year: TBA (now announced at a later chapter, he is listed as a senior)

role: TBA (also announced, he is classified as an assault limiter)

Height: 6'1

Weight: 85 kg

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Skin color: Fair

**Reviews and suggestions anyone? It would be greatly appreciated**

**/ The Poarter: Thanks for the insight. I'll see what I can do to make him more spartan-like**

**.**

** UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27: yeah definitely need to improve on the slipspace theory and physics. Again I'll see what I can do [**corrected- or at least simplified to remove as much misconceptions as possible**]**

TL/ sorry if i can't update Biweekly. I have a life too :P

thats it for now

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Freezing or Halo


	4. Chapter 4- A hint?

Author's note: Back with another chapter (TL: edited; I was not happy with the chapter so I added something extra at the bottom )

* * *

Katelyn was dragged and propped beside a tree. The medics had been able to pull her out and were beginning to administer first aid. However, this allowed her see the carnage unfolding. With the advent of the 'pod' slamming onto the Type S and subsequent medical treatment, she kept her consciousness.

She witnessed her fellow pandora mount several attempts to destroy it, including the last one which included the pod's occupant. Unable to tell who or what was inside, She kept her eyes on the new entity, and observed it's actions. Ducking and weaving, the occupant's movements seemed like a preNova era soldier. Using a rifle and not volt weapons or high end skills, ultimately realizing it was useless, yet charged the Nova anyway.

When she saw that 'it' had seemingly ran for the woods, only one word came to mind: Coward.

Yet 10 seconds later she heard a voice...

"Hey, all of you get out the way!"... and suddenly a blast echoed as the chest of the nova rippled and exploded,bearing a hole straight through the core and out the other side.

Seconds later, the pressure from the freezing field was deactivated as the Nova gave the equivalent of it's dying breath.

'Impossible! Nova can't be damaged by conventional weapons!' She tried to get up but, wincing, silently cursed he loss of legs.

"Hey, don't move so much or your wounds will open up again." Said the medic.

Katelyn relented and relaxed her muscles. There would be more time to deal with the situation when they had returned to base. As if on cue, the alarm sounded once more

"_All units return to base. The nova have been repulsed. All hostile Pandora have been defeated. West Genetics all clear. I repeat. All units stand down."_

* * *

As soon as the Nova, now with a hole through it's core, lost power. Thomas exhaled a breath of relief. A mere 10 seconds had passed since he pulled the trigger and the Nova was announced defeated. Thomas pulled the shell release and ejected the empty casing. The shell popped out steaming, briefly spinning in the air just before landing on the ground with a thud.

"Hey, is that a new generation weapon?" asked one of the girls coming over.

"Sort of." He answers. "By the way miss, I take it that this is a military facility? If so I need to speak with your commanding officer."

"I'm afraid I can't do that without proper clearance." She answers. A boy runs up to her, whispers something and her answer changes completely.

"Looks like it's your lucky day. The Sister Margaret wants to see you. Follow me to the transport. Your things will be transported there after the rest are evacuated."

'Sister? She must be the CO.' thought Thomas, whatever doubts he had at the moment were kept to himself. He followed the girl onto the vehicle. It was an APC class and was probably designed purely for troop transport. The compartment a seating complement of 22- just below that of a transport pelican. All but 3 of the seats were fully occupied, with the floor holding four people on stretchers, along with a paramedic tending to them. Two of them had a member of the opposite gender sitting beside them. Thomas, looking around, saw the same situation with several boy girl pairs seated around. He sat down beside the pair who escorted him here and removed his helmet.

"Male huh? guess well be able to double our numbers." said the girl

"Why is there a problem with me being male?" He answers the woman

"Not really. Oh right I completely forgot. My name is Aileen Barnet. The first platoon leader... or what's left of it."

The soldier snickered, "heh, The name's Thomas Shubaltz. pleased to make your aquaintance"

.

Another group of medics came in with a stretcher carrying a girl who lost her legs. She like a few, she did not have a partner with her. However, she had a different air about- not one of sorrow. She took one look at him, frowned and turned her line of sight away from him.

The compartments closed but not before Thomas caught a glimpse of the aftermath. Those injured were carried onto other transports while those not so lucky were placed into body bags.. or if they were unluckier, a bag labelled 'Assorted parts'. The trip to the facility was uneventful, only stopping to let the injured out first. Aileen escorted Thomas to the 'headmaster's office' before taking her leave. Thomas knocked twice, heard a faint "enter" and did just that.

Only one male and female were inside the room-both well aged and stern looking. Thomas assumed the woman was Sister Margaret but unfortunately did not know who the old man was.

"Greetings Mr. -" started the hooded woman

"Shubaltz ma'am, Thomas Shubaltz" said the officer.

"Ah yes. Mr. Shubaltz. I called you here because we need to discuss a few things."

"I take it's about my appearance, weapon and orgin?"

"Precisely. The man beside me is Dr. Gengo Aoi. He's the leading scientist in Pandora technology and frankly, even he has never seen such weaponry."

The man remained seated merely nodded at me. "To be able to effectively combat the nova, just how much do you know about them?" he asked the 19 year old officer

"Close to zero. My shot was pure luck." answered Thomas "as to the other topics, I will try to give you the gist." he continued

"Yes, Go on then."

"You man not believe this, but there is more than one Earth." Began Thomas. " I come from such. We had technology to cross worlds and meet other Earths. I however had an accident and landed here. The rest is history I believe."

"That explains your arrival. What about your weapon? How is it effective against the nova when they can only be damaged by volt textures?" asked the aged man.

"Volt textures?"

"Ah yes, you see, Nova cannot be damaged by conventional weapons such as bullets or explosives. Only Pandora are capable of damaging them using volt weapons- tools covered or made of volt textures." Explained Dr. Aoi

"Then why not mass produce the weapons?" Asked Thomas.

"The weapons are produced, but only pandoras can wield them using stigmatas- implants made from crystallized Nova cells." answered the doctor

Something in Thomas' gut warned him where this was going. Something sounded very familiar. Something that he hoped should not be here, one that he threw into the deepest corner of his mind.

"Mr. Shubaltz?"

Thomas snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Anyway is that all? I must return to my pod. With any luck my comrades will be able to trace my homing beacon."

"yes. And how long will that take? " came the reply, the question uttered by the woman

"I honestly do not know Sister." said the 19 year old in reply.

The old man piped in "Mr. Shubaltz, how old are you?"

Taken aback by the question, the young officer took a moment to respond. "I'm nineteen Dr. Aoi, is anything wrong with that?"

The elderly pair looked at each other then nodded. Sister Margaret faced Thomas once more.

"Very well. We'll enroll you here as senior in West Genetics. You are welcome to stay here for now."

"What's the catch?"

"As you probably noticed, humanity is facing extinction. Our organization Chevalier and it's affiliates are doing its best to stem it but we are losing ground. With so few pandoras, I trust you could help us fill the gap with your knowledge. Fill your details here if you would." she produced an enrollment form.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do to help."Thomas filled it in with basic information, leaving some items blank as per security reasons. "Fair warning, I'm not equipped with much since I only came here by unexpectedly." He added as he signed off his name at the bottom.

Sister Margaret received the paper, she said with finality.

"Alright, we've held you long enough. Your things should be in bay 7. Someone will be looking for you later with some basic... 'necessities'. Be sure to follow him."

Thomas nodded and left. As the door closed, The elderly pair faced each other once more and continued their conversation.

* * *

The door closed. Thomas took a deep breath to steady himself. His heart beat finally slowed down to normal. Deeming the facility secure, He pressed the release of his Mark VIII armor, reshaping itself into a silver armlet on his left wrist. With the same hand, he reached out and touched a second armlet, this one red and much bulkier than the former. Then he whispered a silent prayer. Not to any _god_, but merely prayed, hoping _ that _ wasn't the case... Hoping _that _would not happen here._  
_

* * *

EXTRA NOTES:

wahhhhhh! an extremely crappy chapter. Sorry to all and I hope you continue to support this fanfic.  
To those that do, thanks a lot  
- to those that don't, well give it some time.

As usual, comments, suggestions, even violent reactions are accepted, I want (and need) to become a better writer so critism is greatly appreciated.

*TL, I'm hinting something in this chapter, hopefully you will get it. and either way it will be revealed in the next few chapters so hang on. You've boarded the ship, why not stay for the whole ride?

thanks again, Ciao-


	5. Chapter 5- A chance encounter

I'm back whether you like it or not (hopefully you like it though). Anyway i've edited chapters 3 slightly (gave Thomas' AI a name) and chapter 5 was given edited in the bottom so check it out.

Again thanks for the support! As always I accept all sorts of criticisms, responses (just dont shoot/maim/kill me/ etc. IRL) and reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING 'cept maybe some ideas and OCs**

* * *

Amidst the white background and incandescent mood that hangs around a recovery room, Katelyn lay awake on her bed. The regenerative treatment worked, her legs now restored. She focused her mind on the previous engagement once more. The unusual arrival of the nova, the hostile pandoras, and... him. She was angry at the fact that she had entrusted the battle to a man. A greater feeling of anger coupled with grief welled up inside her when she learned that her best friend- Nina was KIA. And _HE_ was beside her at that time. Nina's limiter Carlos, one of only 2 men she acknowledged (the other being Dr. Aoi), gave her the news along with Nina's badge. She was angry not only at _him, _nor Carlos but also herself for not being able to do a thing. Few things remained in her mind. on the top of the list was only one thought.

'_There will be hell to pay.'_ She will have her revenge.

* * *

Thomas walked into bay 7, where his pod was supposedly stored. Thankfully, the information was correct and his pod lay in a corner alongside several APCs. A silver haired woman stood before it, taking down notes as she scrutinized the 6 meter pod. She noticed him approach and gave a warm greeting.

"Hello. You must be the owner of this... thing right?" She asks.

"yeah... it may be a piece of junk now, but it saved me more than once." He replied. Looking at his pod once more, only now did he notice the damage it received. The boosters were gone and the plating was scorched and partially melted. A quick look from the outside showed that his equipment was still inside though he would still check it manually.

the girl smiled at him briefly. "Oh right... my name is Rika. Rika Kusunoki. And yours?"

'Kusunoki... Rika...' The name sounded very familiar. Her looks too matched those of a dear friend. One who stood by his side, one he left behind.

"hello?" Rika shook him back to his senses. "You okay? Is anything the matter?

"N-no" he replied. "You remind me of a good friend. Oh, my name is Thomas by the way. Thomas Shubaltz." in his mind, he wondered if the god overseeing this world was playing tricks on him.

The girl smiled "Alright then. I'm part of the staff who manages bay 7, anything you need? Oh and drop the formalities, I find them too stiffy."

"Aside from checking my pod, I need some info. I'm not from around here you see..." replies the officer. Meeting the facilities top brass, he decided to leavee as soon as possible. Though both adults had a distinct air among them, Dr. Aoi's was particularly strange. The aura he emanated was unreadable. Thomas knew from experience that that kind of people were the most dangerous. The kind that harbored dangerous secrets and conspiracies.

"Hmm, how do I put this bluntly? Mind telling me about Nova?" asked Thomas

"You must be living under a rock if you don't know about nova." replied Rika "They're extra dimensional creatures that wreck havoc on Earth. They appear every 8 years but recently, the span seems shorter since the last one was a month ago." she added with a hint of worry

"And the only ones who can beat them are you people?"

"Sort of. The only ones capable of defeating a nova is a pandora and her volt weapon. Assisting them is their limiter- their male partners." she replies yet again

"So that's why there are so many pairs... One last thing Miss Kusunoki.."

"just Rika would be fine"

"Alright then Rika, one last thing, are there male pandoras as well?" asked Thomas. Rika thought for a moment then replied "None that I've heard of yet. Is that all?"

"yeah, thanks a lot Rika. If you don't mind I need to check out some things in my pod" replied the officer

"alright. Do you mind me lending a hand?" asked the mechanic.

Thomas smiled slightly "I'll take you up on that offer." he replied as he climbed into the pod. Inspecting the inside, his equipment (save for the rail cannon conveniently laying beside it) were intact and still strapped in. Fortunately for him as well, his homing beacon was still transmitting, although when Alex, Wringe or the others would find him, only time would tell. He made a mental note to tell that to Sister Margaret the next time they crossed paths.

The succeeding hour passed by uneventfully. The two were able to salvage all the equipment: weapons, supplies and the onboard AI Revealer- all of which save for the last, was dumped unceremoniously onto a cart. The transmission beacon though was impossible to disconnect at the moment. The work would have taken longer if not for Rika's help. She knew her stuff and was very easy to work with. Thomas was thankful for that.

They just finished removing the last data core when someone came in. A black haired boy who entered immediately came over and introduced himself.

"Er. Hello Sempai." Gesturing to Thomas "I'm Kazuya Aoi. Ive been instructed to lead you to the dorms."

"I see... let me tidy up a few things." Answered Thomas as he started removing the tools used in the past hour.

"Let me take care of that" butted Rika.

" Alright then, thanks. I'll see you around then Rika." answered Thomas as he grabbed the cart and followed Kazuya.

* * *

_The next morning_

Katelyn was back in her classroom. She fully recovered during the night though the doctors barred her from taking part in strenuous activities for three more days. As she was relaxing, her teacher came in and started homeroom.

"... Today we have transfer student" then gestured to a blond boy.

"Goodmorning, the name's Thomas Shubaltz. Pleased to meet you all."

The two's eyes met for a mere second before Katelyn intentionally looked away. The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

* * *

The sun was setting and Thomas was heading back to the dorms. He made several aquaintances during the day though none struck him like the girl he saw in homeroom. The silver haired woman was one of few who didn't approach him during the day. It didn't matter to Thomas though, he wasn't a womanizer, nor was he planning to get too close to the inhabitants of this world. The woman named Katelyn though struck him because of her eyes. They reflected those of one who lost hope and could only see endless darkness ahead. Thomas only saw those kinds of eyes in people who were emotionally and or physically scarred. He had a few speculations about her past. He was contemplating on one of them when a voice called out to him. He looked up and in the disance saw the girl in question.

* * *

Katelyn stood on top of the hill and spotted _him_. The one she swore to exact her revenge on. She summoned her volt weapon and activated _Accel_. Though their distance was at least 20 meters apart, she closed the distance in milliseconds and swung her blade at the man.

"Woahh!" Thomas dodged the volt weapon in the nick of time. The blade missed him by inches and crashed into the ground creating a large fissure.  
'What's wrong with you" he managed to add as he jumped to the side, trying to gain some distance. The girl shouldered her blade and faced him.

"I will never forgive you." She uttered as she pointed her blade at Thomas. "You will pay for what you have done" she added moments before she charged once more.

* * *

Finally finished :D sorry it took so long. ill try and post the next chapter in half the time


	6. Chapter 6- Dance after dark

A section of the stone walkway shattered into a hundred pieces as the volt weapon crashed down on it, creating yet another fissure. The blade had missed it's intended target... again. the girl wielding the said weapon merely brandished it again and lunged at the 'enemy'

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted the 'enemy', a lone male. Unlike the former, he was unarmed, and dodging by the skin of his teeth. Only time-honed instincts coupled with battle experience allows him to escape death despite the overwhelming disadvantage.

*Crash!* another swing, another near miss, another few seconds of life bought. The girl mechanically brandished her weapon, activated '_accel_' and charged once again. The boy, sensing the bloodlust, would then dodge the fatal blow. This action repeated for roughly a minute.

The boy sensing he would not last long, took the opportunity to widen the distance immediately after the next attack came. at the same time twisted his silver armlet, releasing the nanopacked armor within. In the scant amount of time between the intervals the girl attacked, the armor enveloped his body and the shields activated just in time to deflect the blade aiming at his neck- albeit at the cost of roughly 90% of his Shield energy.

* * *

'Dammit, why can't I hit him!' were Katelyn's initial thoughts after her first few attacks had failed hence she decided to tire him out before landing her finishing blow. She surmised that even as an assault limiter, he only had so much stamina and at best above average athletics. Unfortunately for her, the boy was far from the ordinary limiter. She didn't know that the boy she was facing was not from this world, underestimated his abilities, and, clouded by her growing irritation and anger, continued to miss her blade's intended target despite the fact she had already doubled her speed.

*crash!

Her last attack had been dodged yet again, and _he_ had widened the distance

'Finally, you're dead!' she thought as she activated _triple accel-_ one of her best skills, and slashed at his neck.

...to no avail, _he _ activated his armor-and her attack bounced off harmlessly.

"if thats how you want it then!"

Katelyn widened their distance and activated her armor: pandora mode.

'Three minutes...' as she redied her stance

'two minutes fifty eight seconds...' the blade comes crashing down

the two seconds were all she needed as an obvious crack appeared on _his _ gauntlet.

* * *

'SHIT!'

her last attack was so powerful that it drained the last of his shields and even fractured his armor. Thomas knew his already few cards were diminishing rapidly. As if to mock him from the grave, the shield generator was also overloaded. He was fighting a losing battle, and his opponent most likely knew.

'no choice...' he thought as he drew a knife, the kind that most marines carried and certainly one of the more reliable weapons- just in time. He parried the next swing and angled it away- a few inches from his feet. Following through, he twisted his body, connecting his elbow with the girl's neck...

* * *

The girl doubled over and her weapon fell to the floor. Clutching her neck as she gasped for breath, her consciousness began to fade. _His_ strike was strong enough to crack her armor as well.

'No, It can't end like this...'

Her vision began to black, but the thought of failure spurred her on.

She couldn't fail here, if she did, she would have failed her best friend...

She picked up her fallen weapon and charged at _him. _

* * *

Thomas, thinking she was out of action for the time being, let his guard down.

BAD. She got up and swung once more at him, she missed yet it the wild yet swift attack threw him off balance, falling on his arse.

'SHIT!' he thought as his assailant swung her blade for the finishing blow. Thomas used his knife to misdirect death to his side, at the cost of his knife, it was now cracked as well, rendering it useless. He kicked the ground to gain some space as the pandora followed him.

They danced under the darkening sky, fleeting shadows as the ground trembled under the pandora's swings. Thomas knew he wasn't going to last much longer, his assailant was out for blood and if he was to fight on even ground the woman had to lose her blade.

'Now's the time i guess...' as he drew an energy blade.  
with any luck, and the right timing, the plasma blade should at least damage the volt weapon, even better if he cut it in half. After all, as he had seen and was currently experiencing, the pandora were lousy fighters in a one-on-one combat. They had too many openings. With no better ideas, Thomas charged.

The pandora, too charged, both sides swinging their weapons, the pandora to kill and the soldier to incapacitate. Both sides poised to end the skirmish...

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" shouted a voice. Immediately both sides froze. Thomas looked at the direction of the source of the powerful voice and saw one girl. He recognized her as Chiffon Fairchild, the current student president and rank 1 in west Genetics. Thomas's assailant glared at Chiffon and retreated, although the latter did not pursue.

Sensing the relative safety, Thomas switched off his energy sword, the blade of plasma retreating into it's handle.

"Thanks... I guess..." He said to the president.

"Hey, hey say it with more conviction!" she grins back. "Well, ill accept either way. Anyhow what did you do err... Mr Shubaltz hmm? It's a general fact that Katelyn hates men but for her to try to kill you means that you pissed her off." she added

"Something about revenge... I haven't hurt anyone, much less merited a death sentence... " answered Thomas. "I don't suppose you know?"

"Haha, tough luck. And no figure that out yourself hm?"

Chiffon turns and stares at the moon, sighs.. "Well then, head back to your dorm Shubaltz it's getting late... Unless, your out here to meet someone?

"N-nope, Ill head back then Prez. Thanks again" the soldier replies and the two part ways, the girl remaining on the destroyed path, while the boy returning to his dorm.

/

/

/

Thomas closed the door to his room, and set himself down on a chair. Fortunately he was assigned to a room where he didn't have to share so his equipment was strewn all around. He made a mental note to organize everything within the week but his priorities lay in repairing his it off, he deployed the full size and visually examined the damage. Although it was not substantial, the arm would need time to fix itself. Thomas activated the self-repair function of the suit and left it to its work. As he lay down on his bed, several thoughts crossed his mind but one in particular lingered. The girl named Katelyn. What was their connection? Why was she out to kill him? These sort of thoughts remained as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

FINALLY CHAPTER 7 IS DONE :D

although I said ill try to upload early, problems with term exams came up- Bear with a 2 week Hiatus...

As usual, Comments, suggestions or violent reactions are always welcome. {just dont let me wake up to a pack of explosives strapped to my ass or the like...}

Reviews are also welcome, After all A writer only improves with practice and some sort of guidance.

TO all of you regardless Thanks for the support (no this fanfic is far from over) so please continue to support me in this endeavor...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREEZING OR HALO**

Hope to return ASAP. CIAO!


	7. Chapter 7- Plans

HQ: here the leaders of the pandoras, the leaders of (Freezing) Chevalier were discussing the future of mankind and of their organization.

"We've already lost a significant number of pandoras in the 10th nova clash. If it was like before and we had eight, no three years to replace them we could manage but if we continue to get attacked in such a short timeframe then..."

"Should we invest in Dr. Oohara's project after all?"

"No! Those plans have already been rejected by Dr. Aoi Gengo!"

"Dr. Aoi worked out the Basis of the pandoras and completed the stigmata system. He may be the authority on this matter but We cannot allow a shortage of pandoras. Even if he is against it, in light of recent events, the time seems proper to set Dr. Oohara's project in motion."

"To think we would have to invest in such an illogical plan... but wouldn't it be wiser to just wait for those with sufficient aptitude to be born?"

"The current situation warrants it. No matter what the risks may be..."

* * *

Meanwhile:

To keep the morale from dropping due to continuous Nova attacks, The school council decided to hold a dinner party, although he had danced with death a few days ago, Thomas joined in the merriment, thanking the relative safety in numbers. His suit needed a few more days to repair, so he was going out with very few defenses. a knife and a pistol to be exact. President Fairchild also told him that Katelyn was confined to the solitary, although she was released the day before, but reassured him that she wouldn't try anything of the sort in such a grand event. Trusting her, Thomas decided to sit and partake of the feast though he made sure to steer clear of Katelyn just to be on the safe side.

An hour and a half passed by and some guests were beginning to feel the effects of certain alcohols passed around. On a similar note, Thomas began to feel tipsy as well, and decided to retire to his room.

* * *

_The following week_

"Because Dr. Oohara needs data for the E-pandoras, you, West Genetic's best, are being sent to Alaska." said the instructor. the people she was speaking to were indeed the best. The president Chiffon, her lower ranked "frienemy" Elizabeth Mably, and two juniors Lana Linchen and Satelizer El bridget joining as special exceptions. It was well known that a pandora functions best with a limiter, so needless to say, their limiters too were included. Lana linchen though did not possess a limiter. Joining you too as a special case was...

* * *

_36 hours ago..._

Thomas entered the headmistress, room again. As his field of vision enveloped the room, his eyes only revealed Sister Margaret to be the only human inside.

"Ah, greetings Mr. Shubaltz, we've been expecting you." she began

"We?"

Sister Margaret pointed to a widescreen. Appearing on the display was Dr. Aoi.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Shubaltz." he began

"I could say the same to you." replied the other. I'm sorry for being straight to the point. What is it you need with me doctor, sister?" added Thomas

The man on the screen took a breath and calmly replied. "Very well, I'll be direct. Chevalier has decided to overrule my opinion and will launch a new program known as the E pandoras. They will try to augment those without the right synchronization rate or compatability in order to let them use volt weapons."

"Oh god..." said Thomas with disbelief. "Doctor, I have no ideas what makes your heads tick but that is plain idiocy." pulling out a data chip from his armor (now repaired and stored on his arm once again. He uploaded a batch of files and presented it on screen for the other two to see.

"What is this?" asked sister Margaret.

"This, is the SPARTAN II program." Answered Thomas. "in my world, we too were threatened by an invasive species. The solution were them, the spartans"

The screen focused on a particular video. plastered in full glory were the spartan IIs. They, wearing green armor charged headlong into battle whilst those around them fell.

"You could say they were my predecessors."added Thomas.

"They were the best of the best. However, being at the pinnacle came at a price. In order to get stronger, they were artificially enhanced. But there was a very specific gene pool much like the synchro rates of the pandoras. Hence, few spartans were made... Those who were, off by even the slightest, suffered this."

The screen shifted to the augmentation procedures. The candidates, numbering 150, writhe in pain as the drugs kicked in. At the end, only half remained the same. The rest were either dead or, if they were unluckier, deformed into lumps of meat. At the end of the clip, both the doctor and sister kept a straight face but the woman's face betrayed the slightest hint of perplexion.

Thomas closed the screen and deleted the copied files. "I can't show you anymore than this but let me tell you, humanity was at the brink of extinction then. We tried to replicate the original successes with a bigger gene pool but, minimal success... We learned that trying to cut corners isn't going to work."

Dr Aoi then said "The heads are betting on that minimal success. However, there is something going on in the research facility, unfortunately I cannot go and certainly whatever is hidden will be hidden from me upon my arrival."

"In other words, you're asking me to spy on them." retorted Thomas. "Unfortunately, I don't specialize in electronic and data warfare.. or collection for that manner."

"You don't have to put yourself in anything too dangerous." answered the old man "We just need you to , as the younger ones say, snoop around a little"

"Very well" sighed Thomas, as he began to leave the room, as he was exiting he left another message. "Sister Margaret, Dr. Aoi, Don't forget, I'm not your personal hit squad. Ill help as long as you can help me"

"The same to you." answered the doctor "In a few days, the heads will take away some of the top pandoras in every base, you will be included in that list. Get ready"

* * *

_present time_

_"..._and joining you as a special case is assault limiter Thomas Shubaltz. Needless to say, those of you who have partners must take them as well. Those selected, report to the helipad 2 at 1100 hrs. That is all." said the instructor. The chosen ones shuffled quietly to resume their duties and though some silent objections were made amongst themselves, the preparation time was uneventful.

Thomas loaded only a few items. His railcannon was of no use at the moment for through the assistance of Rika and the RnD department, they were attempting to create more shells hence his remaining rounds were sent to research.

With efficiency, he loaded his gear including Revealer, the onboard AI now stored in a laptop. Revealer would be useful in hacking, as long as the countermeasures were not as advanced in his world. By the time he was finished, there was just enough time to say his farewells and a few personal matters before arriving at the helipad now stocked with VTOLS (troop helicopters). He took a seat at closest to the cockpit and closed his eyes. It would be a long journey to Alaska...

* * *

ITS DONE! ITS DONE! ITS FINALLY DONE! The update is done. sorry if I took so long with exams and all, anyway heres the latest instalment (enjoy :D)  
as usual, feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have anything to say.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR FREEZING

**TL: CHANGED the HALO "Chevalier" to "MALVIONE" there may be some confusion when i thought about it...**


	8. Chapter 8- The E-pandora

A gust of cold wind entered the chamber as the VTOL's doors opened. As it's occupants exited the hold, they took in the view of the white mountains surrounding them. As far away from civilization as possible, yet they were on one of the most advanced research facilities in the world. The chosen pandoras, accompanied by their limiters, endured the bitter cold as they hurried into the warm interior of the facilities a few meters away. Thomas too was not an exception as he followed the others inside. Armed with only winter coats, the group sighed in sweet relief upon acquiring the much needed warmth.

* * *

As they entered, staff moved in to remove the luggage brought along. With the exception of Thomas refusing to part with his gear, the group, now relieved of their baggage was directed to a large room. Inside was a rather extravagant assortment of food and among the room's occupants, many pandora from around the world were gathered. It was no mistake that they were the best of the best. And since the best were called to assist in the project, Thomas would have to be extra careful in gathering information. There was no telling what could go wrong.

After the lavish buffet and a speech by Dr. Oohara, the leading researcher of the facility and head of the Evolution pandora or E-pandora project, the pandoras were brought to the living quarters. Thomas chose one where he would hopefully reside in alone but that wish was futile.

Several minutes after settling into his dorm. There was a knock on the door. Answering it, Thomas was surprised to see Kazuya with his luggage.

"What happened? did you get kicked out of your room or something?" asked the former.

"nah, I wanted both Lana and Stella-sempai to spend some quality time together." replied the latter. :do you mind me sharing? There are no other rooms allocated.

"It's fine, I suppose you can but let me tidy up first.

For Thomas, Kazuya was easier to talk to than the rest. Apart from being Aoi Gengo's grandson, the boy himself had an aura that somehow made Thomas seem to trust him. At least, more than the other people he had met. After letting Kazuya inside, Thomas began to clear out the second bed.

Although he received a double bed dorm much as a standard for the pandora limiter pairs, he was not expecting a roommate and haphazardly piled his equipment on the bed rather than on the desk. Unlike his meticulous packing where everything seemed to fit into one suitcase, the cramped contents tended to look like double of the luggage's capacity when unpacked. Thinking it easier to sort out and arrange for the duration of their stay, Thomas had unceremoniously dumped the contents onto the second bed. As he finished clearing out the contents and transferring them either onto his bed or the desk, Kazuya managed to get his baggage inside as well. With the arrangements "settled", the two continued to sort out their belongings as well as chat.

* * *

_The next day..._

The pandora were gathered into the training arena where the mock battles between them and the E-pandoras were to be held. although it was surmised that the E-pandoras were inferior, the battle was to gauge their current abilities and what could be done to improve it. At least, that was what was said by Dr. Oohara earlier that day.

*breathe* 'I have to win..." thought the woman. Of the three battles to be held, two have already expired, scoring the pandoras two straight wins. The data produced showed that the e-pandoras were definitely inferior, but they refused to give up. The third battle, the E-pandora Amelia Evans versus West Genetics' Elizabeth Mably. Amelia was considered the best among the e-pandoras but her opponent was the rank 2 of west Genetics. To those who personally knew Elizabeth, the mock battle was definitely unbalanced yet unflinching against the pressure, Amelia had time to exchange insulting banter with Elizabeth before the two took their respective places and drew their weapons.

* * *

Thomas walked back to his room alone. After the battle the pandoras were dismissed while the e-pandoras sent off a much battered Amelia. The battle, needless to say, was one sided. Elizabeth attacked her with a barrage of blows, yet the other refused to give up. n the end, Amelia lost consciousness standing. Although one could question why such methods were used, the oddity that remained on Thomas's mind was the reactions of the researchers during the final match. No-one objected to seeing the pride of the project being beaten to a pulp. Dr. Oohara had even forced Elizabeth to continue fighting until she or Amelia were unconscious. The lack of care for the test subjects was disturbing.

As he reached the room he opened the laptop terminal. Stored inside was his AI Revealer as well as some basic files and know-how that most MALVIONE members had access as well as some files that not so many had access to. All of this was important but it would be worth nothing here unless he got a hold of this wolds database. One that he would be hard-pressed to acquire. Sighing, he reclined his chair for what seemed to be minutes then he got up, seeing the futility of getting so worked up about the issue. After all, he only said that he would try to dig for information- one that was proving difficult to locate. Figuring that the time was just not right, Thomas closed his laptop and turned in for the night. Hopefully tomorrow would prove to be more successful...

* * *

_meanwhile_

The e-pandoras were gathered inside their locker room alongside an injured but otherwise okay Amelia Evans who had recovered enough to sit up and speak.

"I couldn't believe they were stronger than us..." said Jiina.

As they continued to compare themselves to the original pandoras, one of them, a dark-skinned woman was eating bread. wordlessly she continued to feast on it that she only took noticed Jiina talking to her when she called her out.

"And you Rattle, Say something about this!" "The very existance of the E-pandoras are on the line here!" she shouted

"stop it Jiina." said Amelia. "we all know that Rattle became an E-pandora to avoid starving to death so let her eat as much as she wants."

"But... It's so frustrating! Not only are their ability, but they all come from well off families. They're different from us completely..." said Jiina dejectedly "Why are we so different! Look at Rattle, she was beaten up so badly but is satisfied with just a single a piece of bread!" she added, on the verge of tears

"Let's just stop this." said Amelia, placing her hands on Jiina's shoulders. We all come from different places. One to avoid starving to death, another because her parents sold her off and another to repent for her sins." directing her words to Rattle, Jiina and another e-pandora respectively. "But it's because we came here that we met each other and we have friends we can turn to." she added "Let's accept our loss for now and work harder."

With the group inspired by Amelia's speech, they went to bed with high morale. The next day. Elizabeth Mably, along with her limiter Andre, joined them at their table during breakfast. Although the e-pandora were cautious at first, a chat involving Elizabeth's lip gloss loosened tensions a bit but after the meal, whatever good will that was gained through Amelia's pep talk and the breakfast chat were shattered.

"Good morning, I hope you enjoyed breakfast." began Dr. Oohara. "starting today, we will begin a new project to strengthen the e-pandoras dubbed mission Synchro." Behind her were several factors and charts of the pandoras stigmata rates compared to the e-pandoras'. As she continued to speak about the project's paticulars, Thomas tried to capture as much information being shown. Surprisingly, several terms and descriptions reminded him of the spartan II and III programs back in his world. What caught his attention though was...

"...However, the e-pandoras cannot protect against the overflow that incompatible stigmata produce, therefore a new medicine known as the Mark IV will be administered to them as a precaution." said Dr. Oohara to the crowd, seemingly not noticing the shocked looks of the e-pandoras.

Suddenly Thomas wished he hadn't hoped for a more successful day.

* * *

It's done it's Done! finally after a month of hard work This chapter can finally be rolled out XD. As to how it is, feel free to post reviews.

A/N: i tend to post my replies to reviews on the chapter itself

kyon: nope hes not me. I based Thomas off one of my friends

dudewith4ama1: i have no summer this year T_T ill post monthly at the latest. but hopefully ill stick to my biweekly updates

Mizuki: Thanks! and yes its that arc and TBA means to be announced

Ive lost fans but (hopefully) gained new ones. Its an experience every writer faces...  
well, this is me signing off for now. Ciao

**TL: I DONT OWN FREEZING OR HALO**


	9. Chapter 9- Mark IV

I took this down 5 minutes after uploading due to it being unfinished...sort of, anyway here's the edited verion enjoy

* * *

With the general assembly adjourned, most of the people dispersed and began to return to their rooms or train in the facilities below. Among those that returned to their rooms were Elizabeth Mably, Chiffon Fairchild and the American Pandora Roxanne Elipton.

"Why didn't they use project synchro from the start? began Roxanne.

"indeed" replied Elizabeth."just putting stigmata on one's body is strenuos enough so wouldn't increasing the compatability rate be dangerous? Look at us, due to the strain each pandora can only hold a certain number of stigmata and here they are claiming that they have a medicine that can protect against such dangers. I find that quite hard to believe. "

as the pandoras continued to discuss, a floor below them, Thomas was typing away at his laptop. Just as he reviewing some case files, a notification appeared. opening it, Thomas recieved a digital analysis of the nova. After finally getting the information from Dr. Aoi, he immediately set his AI Revealer to analyze and compare. However as it was a rather 'dumb' AI, it would take some time. Correction, A very long time. Sighing, Thomas opened the desk drawer beside him, Inside lay his pistol. Usually loaded with standard titanium semi-pierce rounds, Thomas switched his ammunition to stun rounds, knowing that the bullets would be useless against the nova. The re-armed pistol was now purely for self defense... Although, he kept a magazine of lethal rounds just in case...

Perhaps it was the fact that members of Foxtrot company were always surrounded by new weapons that they tended to develop a habit of disassembling and inspecting their gear every so often. Thomas too was no exception; although it was this pistol in particular that he tended to take apart more often than the others.

Halfway through cleaning, the door creaked open, directing his attention to the door. Fortunately, Kazuya opened it. Unfortunately, so were two other pandora: his unofficial partner Satelizer El-Bridgett and Lana Lichen-both still fighting over him. Kazuya wasn't the womanizing type yet the two still bickered over him. Sighing yet again, Thomas finished putting his pistol back together and exited the room, leaving the trio to themselves.

* * *

"Jiina!" shouted Amelia, running to her fellow e-pandora. "You volunteered for the Mark IV project! Why did you do that?!"

"oh, just that trivial thing?" replied the other "Why can't I? Does that mean that it's okay for you to be strong but not me?" "You always come up with a reason to be first; just like in the Mark III tests!"

"N-no that's not what I meant at all." Replied Amelia

Jinna relaxed and her face betrayed a smile "Although, thanks to you, the Mark III was shelved and we didn't have to experience that pain. So let me take the load this time." She added, placing her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

Satisfied, Amelia let her friend go. Hoping that Dr. Oohara's promises earlier that the Mark IV was safe wouuld be true.

* * *

_In the testing lab_

Jiina was strapped into one of the tables next to a pandora. As the second best e-pandora, she believed that she would be capable of handling the strain of the stigmata. She had even joked to Amelia of surpassing her as she left for the testing area.

Meanwhile, outside her view was Dr. Oohara and her team.

"Doctor, the estimated chance for success is 35%, do we still push through?" asked one of her assistants "After all,, once the stigmata surpasses 50%, her body will begin to rot.

"Yes. The chairman wants us to hurry and submit results, otherwise we will lose our funding." Replied Scarlet Oohara. facing another of her assistants, "How is the status on her vitals?"

"All normal" was the reply

"Very well, begin the trial. Start with 15%, administer Mark IV."

* * *

*Crash

Jiina's Rod smashed through the wall with ease, leaving her sparring partner, a pandora, disoriented. With a few more blows, the mock battle was over. For the first time, an e-pandora had defeated a regular pandora herby making the headlines for the news. However...

.

.

"What is the status of the subject?" asked Marks Spencer, otherwise known as the chairman of the E-pandora project

"Her status continues to fail. It seems that the stigmata are getting more active." replied one of the researchers.

"Procure two more subjects and keep her alive, even if we must turn her into a living dead." replied Spencer coldheartedly.

"un-understood." Was all the researchers could say

* * *

"Hah..hah...hah..."

"when did the convulsions begin?" asked Dr. Oohara. She was observing a rapidly deteriorating Jiina. After applying another dose of Mark IV, there was still no positive change.

"Doctor..." came a faint voice. "How long do I have to bear the pain?" asked Jiina

" Just a little while longer. We just gave you the medicine so hold on a bit longer." replied Dr. Oohara

" Doctor, just promise me that this will project will b a success..." said Jiina, smiling weakly

"Yes... I promise." replied the doctor

* * *

_Three days later..._

_"_Doctor! She's no longer aware of what's happening around her!" shouted the researcher. "It's been two hours since she lapsed into delirium... There's a zero percent chance for recovery..." He added with reluctance.

.

.

.

'I want to see my friends...'

thought Jiina as the last vestiges of her consciousness faded away bit by bit. Her body was deteriorating, and her vision was not filled with the ceiling, but of delusions of her friends, Amelia, Rattle, and so many others applauding her for succeeding. Yet, her body was no longer her's to control. As her mind faded away, she repeated only one thought.

'I want to see them.'

.

"Doctor! Her vitals are rising rapidly. The stigmata enroachment is already 85%!" said the alarmed researcher to a shocked Dr. Oohara.

"Hurry! administer the Euthanizing drugs!" she shouted

"I already have, they're not working!"

"NO!" she shouted "Jiina!"

*BANG! *CRASH

The shockwave of the explosion rippled through the facility, triggering the alarms. As the people inside began to exit their rooms, the area around the E-pandoras shuddered and shook. As they tried to find the source of the commotion, a crack appeared on the wall. As the curious girls approached, the wall gave way, exposing the source of the disturbance.

Jiina climbed out of the hole, yet she was not the same. The stigmata took over her body- leading to her novalization and loss of reason. Her fellow e-pandoras could only stare in horror as they saw what had become of their dear friend.

* * *

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL PANDORAS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR DESIGNATED LOCATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" blared the facilities speakers.

Thomas and Kazuya ran out of their room coincidentally meeting with Satellizer and Lana. During the intervening days, Thomas got to know the the pair a bit better due to the pandora's frequent vivits to the boys' room

"What happened Stella?" asked Kazuya.

" We've been told to standby at our positions." replied his "partner".

"no kidding, you guys go on ahead." said Thomas, putting on his armor gauntlet. "I'll go check it out. Ill radio in if anything serious comes up." he added while handing kazuya an earpiece.

"No way!" retorted Lana. We've been given our orders!"

"They said Pandoras." replied Thomas "They didn't say anything about limiters." He added as he activated his armor, revealing the black armor and compacted weapons.

"see ya." He added before rushing to the fray.

* * *

Well, I sort of powered through in half a month. So here's the new chapter for Freezing Halo.

Not much action, promise to bring out the big guns next chapter

As usual feel free to post a review or PM me.

and ill do my best in making a better chapter- (honestly this is a part where I have writers block)

Well, this is where I sign off now. Ciao and see you in 2-3 weeks

**TL: I DONT OWN FREEZING OR HALO**


	10. Chapter 10- Alaskan Fiasco

"Jiina... No way..." Amelia could only stand still in shock as the disfigured form of her friend climbed out of the hole in the wall.

"A...me...lia..." with difficulty, Jiina, or the creature that was Jiina began to speak. "M...mark... IV w-was... "

*BOOM

The figure was interrupted by a beam of light, separating the two.

"Amelia Evans, step aside! This is a job for high ranking pandoras only!" shouted the shooter- Elizabeth Mably

"What are you going to do to Jiina?!" asked the former

"Due to her Novalization, We pandoras have been ordered to eliminate subject M2 as soon as possible." replied the latter

"NO! Don't eliminate her! Jiina's still conscious! she was trying to tell me something!" much to the shock of Elizabeth.

Jiina's body, though, had other plans. She used the moment of distraction to attack; jumping over Amelia and facing her executioner. With little time to spare, Elizabeth put up her barrier just as Jiina's blade sped towards her face, blocking her attack. However, it shattered almost immediately, cutting Elizabeth's face and forcing her to backstep. Jiina followed through immediately; sweeping in and cutting one of Elizabeth's satelites.

'Shit, both power that exceeds my defense and coupled by that speed...' thought Elizabeth. 'As I thought, I can't afford to go easy on her' as she faced her opponent once more.

* * *

Thomas sprinted down the hall, intent on reaching the target before it was eliminated. Halfway through though, his right arm contracted from the searing pain that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Looking at his arm, the red bracelet, long since inactive after joining MALVIONE, had once again breathed it's feeble signs of life. Thomas felt it stir the last time he faced down the Nova but it had subsided since, therefore he decided to pass it off as a flutter. Now though, it had reactivated- the beast within was searching for it's partner; with it, it can once again serve it's original purpose: to devour...

*Smack! Thomas hit his fist against the wall, the primordial urge had stopped- as well as the pain. The bracelet however continued to remain activated. Nevertheless, Thomas wasted enough time. As he started to run once more, a blast erupted from the side, sending someone crashing towards him.

"Ugh... Shit..." said the woman who turned out to be Elizabeth Mably. "hey.. are you alright?" she added, finally taking note of Thomas "cushioning her fall despite his armor being tougher than the wall that she just exploded from.

"Yeah.. i'm good, how bout you?..." replied Thomas, however, a sound coming from the hole cut his sentence short as the pair turned their attention to the noise.

"What is that?!" Thomas uttered

"Subject M2, we know her as the E-Pandora Jiina Purpleton." replied Elizabeth "She underwent Novalization and we have been ordered to eliminate her."

As if Jiina had heard the word eliminate, she immediately charged at the duo. The pair split ways just in the nick of time as the e-pandora collided at the area they were at a few moments ago.

"Urgh!" Thomas grunted as he exerted his body to dodge. He drew his pistol and thumped off the safety in one motion and immediately let loose a three round burst at Jiina- to no efffect. The stun bullets merely bounced off her metallic body, the shock was not getting through her skin. Taking notice, Jiina turned and threw herself at Thomas, blade at the ready.

*Clash!

"Stay out of this, you can't fight her!" shouted Elizabeth, jumping in and blocking her attack at the last second. With her one of her satellites, she fired a beam at Jiina, sending her flying, but almost immediately, she stood back up and resumed her 'banzai' charge, catching Elizabeth unaware.

'SHIT!'

*Bang! bang!

This time though, 2 shots rang out and deflected Jiina's volt weapon inches off from scoring a hit on Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about me. I've can handle myself too." Replied Thomas. He released the magazine and plugged in a new one; immediatly dodging and strafing Jiina with stun rounds. As her attention was focused on Thomas, Elizabeth peppered her with beams before rushing in to deliver the final blow...

"NO! Don't kill her!" shouted a frantic Amelia from the hole in the wall. Elizabeth hesitated and Jiina capitalized, getting behind her and slashing a huge cut across her back.

"NO!" shouted Andre- Elizabeth's limiter. He activated his freezing ability yet Jiina was able to break out of the confinement...

*crash!

..but not before being tackled by Thomas to the ground, his helmet flying off in the process.

"Dammit! Urgh!" the moment Thomas collided with Jiina did the pain on his right arm begin to act up again. However, the pain died almost instantly...

* * *

_"Dear, your parents are sorry but, you have to go with these people..." _a woman's voice.. faint, pointing at a girl to follow a pair wearing white coats...

_"Mom... Dad.. what do you mean?..." _asked the girl

_"We can't afford to keep you anymore... we no longer have the money to support us three..." _One of the "white coats" approached and handed the man a thick envelope. The man in turn led the girl towards the other "white coat"...

_"Mom... Dad... No! Don't leave me!" _cried out the girl as she was brought into a facility; the doors closing and then sealed shut as if to block out he outside view... The girl felt that she would never see them again yet...

* * *

"Urgh!" Thomas was pulled away from the trance, finally separated from Jiina's body. His right arm shook and his face was wracked with sweat...

"Are you alright?" said a woman. Thomas looked at her and, recognizing the distinct headphones, identified the woman as Charles Bonaparte, one of the french Pandoras.

"I'm good, uh shit..." repllied Thomas but Charles was already attending to Elizabeth.

"That looks bad." said the frenchwoman

"She only grazed my back. Don't worry too much..." replied the other

"Sheesh, you wouldn't be in such a sorry state if..." Charles began but the Novalized Jiina had recovered her wits already and charged once more. without completing her sentence, Charles activated her specialty move 'Tempest' and attacked her opponent. Despite the many blows given by Charles alone and the damage sustained from fighting Elizabeth and Thomas earlier, Jiina remained standing.

"Tough one aren't ya?" smirked Charles, dodging a slash from Jiina's blade. Activarting her trademark attack, "Tempest Moonlight Sonata", she created 10 clones and attacked Jiina with more fury than before.

"NOO!" screamed Amelia, to her surprise the word was also uttered by a panting Thomas, Charles on the other hand, stopped short of delivering the final blow.

"Hold, on... hah.. don't kill her... I-I've got an ...idea... hah..." breathed Thomas

"What is it? hurry before she get's back up." replied Charles. already, the Novalized Jiina was beginning to stir despite now obvious wounds dotting her body.

"hold her steady..." he replied, removing his right arm's gauntlet to expose his skin and the red bracelet.

"Shit!" Without warning Jiina broke free from Charles grip and, as if attracted to the bracelet, headed straight for Thomas. In the same manner, Thomas kicked off the ground, propelling himself into Jiina, Right palm exposed and flexed, ready to strike.

"Gyahhhh!" the two collided, Jinna's blade missing Thomas's face by millimeters while the latter's palm grabbed on to her chest. Almost immediately did the pain return- and this time black smoke began to trail from the bracelet into Jiina's exposed chest.

"Grahh... If that's how you want it... then have your fill goddammit!" Thomas was shouting into his head, unknowing if he was actually saying the words aloud. The pain was unbearable, feeding his 'cells' into her, It seemed to work; already the protrusions in her back were receding and the stigma tissue had begun to fade- giving way to her real flesh and blood.

However, the same act was torture to Thomas. Already his right arm had started to bleed bright red blood and his vision had begun to grow hazy.

'Come, just keep it together for a little bit longer...' he thought as Jiina's pupils revealed themselves once more since rolling her eyes back due to the strain of novalization.

"Graghhh!" after on last push, The last vestiges of Jiina's novalization disappeared. Then, Thomas blacked out...

* * *

I'm on a roll- 3 chapters in 1 month: hooray :D

anyway.. here's the action so desperately needed after a 3 chapter stagnant state and the plot beginning it's deviation from the original storyline.. sort of.

hope you enjoyed.

P.S. I've laid out some pretty obvious references to in this chapter. any guesses?

Nothing else much to say- just the usual : ENJOY and feel free to comment and write reviews if you want to

CIAO

TL: I don't own freezing or halo


	11. Chapter 11- A dormitory chat

"_Welcome to ******. Humanity's last stronghold." _

"...ugh"

_"you were brought here to test your aptitude to be a member of the ********, the anti-******* punitive force. Please, try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."_

_"_ergh... Nghh..._"_

_"When you're ready, step forward and place your hand inside the case."_

_The machine slammed down on his wrist, sealing the person's fate._

_"Congratulations. You are now a member of the German branch of **** *******. This concludes the aptitude _

* * *

"Nghh... ah! hah...hah..."

Thomas opened his eyes and found them looking at a white ceiling. Quickly assessing himself, he was still in his armor- save for the helmet and right gauntlet. However, the gauntlet-less arm was now handcuffed to the bed he was laying on as well as several straps that secured his body and restricted almost all movement. In other words, it was the kind of bed used for psychopathic criminals. Flexing one of his arms, Thomas discovered that the straps were tougher than the usual materials used.

"crap..."

*snap snap!

With wrenching sounds, the straps gave way one by one. The force exerted by the Mark X made short work of the constrains but the handcuffs remained secure due to the armor-less arm- much to his disappointment. As he was about to pick the lock, a door opened and Dr. Oohara walked in. Accompanying her were two researchers and a stern man in a suit.

"Why hello Dr. Oohara. Might I ask why you would cuff me like a prisoner?" Asked Thomas, pocketing the pick just in time.

"Let me answer that for you. Mr. Shubaltz." replied the man in black. " I am Marks Spencer, the chairman of the E-Pandora project. You're there simply becausre of the... stunt you performed two days ago."

"Two days? Don't tell me I was out cold from just that." said Thomas, remembering Jiina and his "absorbtion" of her nova cells.

"To be honest, we sedated you to be sure that you were not Novalized. we could not afford to be careless after the last...accident." replied Spencer.

"Well then sir, it's been two days and I think I haven't become a Nova. Can you let me go?"

"Doctor Oohara?" answered Spencer, gesturing to her.

"Yes, well there haven't been any signs but..." she said, but was cut off

"Very well, let him go" said Spencer much to the protest of Dr. Oohara. One of the researchers took out a key and unlocked the handcuffs. Thomas got up from the bed and flexed his arm.

"your other items are in your dorm. You may go." added Spencer

"Thank you sir." replied Thomas.

* * *

After he left the room Scarlet Oohara asked Marks Spencer. "Was it really fine to let him go?"

"No, but we can't raise suspicion doctor." he replied. "How is the second batch of recruits coming along?" he asked

the researcher replied "Sir, they are ending phase 1 of training, expected to enter phase two soon"

"Good, continue to monitor progress." added Spencer.

* * *

Thomas walked down the corridor and took the long walk to his room. Ass he entered, he saw it devoid of life. Checking for anything suspicious, he picked up his helmet and scanned the room as he put his gauntlet and other stripped equipment back on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he finished so he restored the armor back to it's wristband form.

laying down on his bed, it occurred to him that despite being asleep for two days, albeit sedated for the most part, he was hungry. Checking the clock revealed it to be close to dinnertime. Sitting up, he decided to go down to the cafeteria for his first meal in a while.

As he entered the area...

.

Along one of the tables, surrounded by an 2 arguing women, was Kazuya.

"Get away from him you thieving cat"

"Shut up tibetan girl."

"Ah Stella, Rana please stop."

"So your taking her side huh kazuya? Make up your mind!"

"ehh?"

.

Kazuya stopped midsentence. He was just frozen staring at Thomas. Only when the latter moved did he return to his senses. However, it was Rana who reacted first.

" Thomas! Im glad you're safe." she exclaimed

"heh, it would take more than that to take me out" he replied.

The group chatted for a bit until the arrival of the e-pandoras from their training. Among them was Amelia. Her gaze met with Thomas but she made no notion of acknowledging. However, half an hour later, a boy came over. Thomas recognized him as Andre, Elizabeth's limiter.

"Thomas Shubaltz am I correct? Milady Elizabeth wishes that you follow me." he said in his butler-like demeanor.

Thomas excused himself from Kazuya and the others and followed Andre. To his surprise, they reached the e-pandora dorms, specifically the room of Jiina Purpleton.

*knock Knock

"Milady, I have brought him." said Andre

"Come in" said a voice from the other side.

Andre opened the door and inside was Elizabeth, Jiina and... Amelia.

The two men entered and sat down, Andre beside Elizabeth and Thomas opposite the pair. An awkward silence hung over the group until Elizabeth spoke up.

"now that everyone's here, Jiina, could you start?"

"Yes. Well...firstly, it's about this..." replied Jiina as she materialized her volt weapon with ease. Thomas was taken aback, aside from the fact that a few days ago, she could not perform the action, her silver volt weapon had turned a dark black. And a primordial aura emanated from it. Although the feeling was not revolting, the pressure coming out was unmistakably a freezing field. Jiina deactivated it and the feeling disappeared.

" When I woke up, the staff took a full examination of my body. When I tried to activate my weapon, this happened..." she said dejectedly

"Sorry, that was my handiwork." said Thomas. " I think it's a side effect of me absorbing your nova cells." he added.

Jiina's face showed a sign of relief. "Don't worry. It doesn't hinder me at all." "In fact, thank you. I wouldn't be here if you didn't do what you did." she added, blushing slightly.

Amelia faked a cough, sending Jiina back.

"ah yes. Another reason why I called for everyone to be here was because of the Mark IV." Jiina started. "You might have guessed, but it doesn't work for long." she added.

"Hold on, Dr. Oohara said that the Mark IV would be effective... does that mean she's lying?" surmised Elizabeth

"Perhaps, I felt she was hiding something when I last talked to her about it." said Amelia. "What I don't get though, is why you were able to bring back Jiina." she added, directing it to Thomas; the latter, much to his better judgement, decided that they should know about 'that'.

"How should I put this..." he began, "I have the ability to 'absorb' certain cells. specifically those similar to stigmata."

"So you could do the same to everyone who novalizes?" asked Elizabeth

"Not entirely" he replied. "The correct term for my absorbing is 'devour' I literally eat the cells. Those who aren't compatible would most likely be unable to survive the process." he added

"So if the e-pandoras were to novalize like Jiina, would we?" began Amelia

"In the simplest terms, I doubt any of you would survive. Only certain people can resonate like that. I don't know whether the Mark IV played a part in miss Jiina's case but it would be unlikely that the same results could happen." replied Thomas

" In other words, we can't let such an experiment happen" said Jiina. "I don't want anyone dying."

"Neither do I." replied Elizabeth. "They are definitely up to something. I'll see what I can find out." she turned to Amelia "Is there any way for you to refuse?"

"We all signed a contract, miss Mably." replied Amelia "Therefore we have no right to choose when we will be next to test the Mark IV so I can only hope you can find out what is the truth before the rest of us are dead."

"Perhaps you would need my help?" offered Thomas.

"No, I won't need the help of someone who merely enrolled a month ago." she replied "Amelia, I believe there is nothing else to say? Andre, let's go." she added. The pair standing up and leaving the room.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving as well. Thanks for having me." said Thomas

"The pleasure is mine. Good night." replied Jiina. Thomas then left the room and headed back to his. Inside, he saw Kazuya asleep on his bed; the boy obviously tired out from settling issues with the two women. Convinced that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Thomas sat down at the desk and opened his computer. Elizabeth Mably may have refused his offer but now he felt that investigating the project- Dr. Aoi's request, was the right thing to do. Tapping a key three times, he sent Revealer off to burn it's way into the base's mainframe. With nothing else to do but wait, Thomas dimmed the screen and closed his eyes.

* * *

Alright, chapter 12, off the grill and ready to be served. As usual feel free to read and review, All typed forms of criticism is accepted.

have fun and see you in a bit, ciao

TL: DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FREEZING OR HALO


	12. Chapter 12-Rebellion

TL: just to clarify:

'random text' : thoughts

"random text": speech

*random text : sound effects

here's the new chapter, enjoy

* * *

_"Milady, even if, you do leak the plan to the Mably Family, what then?..."_

* * *

"Hmm, interesting." Thomas continued to type away when his computer gave 2 beeps, the signal when the Revealer worm had found files it deemed relevant to the search. Selecting the resource showed him an audio log.

.

_"Clinical test of Mark III with subject AE has been proven to be a failure. The medicine shows no apparent improvement towards the stigmata decay. Subject AE was DOA when the test ended but efforts to resuscitate her was successful. Aside from hair discoloration, no other side effects have been found for now."_

_._

Thomas sighed. It was two days since the discussion at Jiina's room and he was getting nowhere. Revealer was helpful in his search but no significantly important bits of information had come out yet. Furthermore, Revealer was not an infiltration type AI and at anytime the security firewalls of the lab could detect the anomaly and would blow his cover. Figuring that a change of pace was necessary, he locked his computer and went to the gym. There he found a few e-pandoras engrossed in a game of basketball. Apparently a sport that did not change name nor basic rules no matter which Earth he went to, Thomas found it enjoyable and decided to watch and see how the game would go.

* * *

The game ended shortly when the bell rang and the group hurried to their next schedule. Even just by watching a small section of the game, Thomas surmised that the group with the blue haired girl won. Well, he had enough rest for the moment and decided to head back.

When he reopened his computer, he found 3 files waiting for him. The first two were duds, merely name files of the previous staff of the base but the third file was a winner. Revealer had intercepted a file that was sent by Elizabeth Mably, although the file seemed like a trivial message of greeting, the files attached were detailed reports of project synchro. Thomas reviewed certain points that she laid out including Jiina's testimony and her own understanding based on Dr. Oohara's statements. There was one last subfile he had to read before his screen turned red.

"Oh shit..." a red screen was his warning for unidentified personel attempting to enter the room. Quickly he locked the PC just in time, as the door opened without him unlocking. On the other side were half a dozen women in red coats- active duty pandora

"hello, what can I do for you?" he said

"Thomas Shubaltz, you are under arrest for acts of treason and espionage." replied the woman in front.

"you have no evidence against me. " retorted Thomas but the woman produced a folder containing Mably's file

'shit, they traced the file!' " Dammit, so my luck's run out this time." Thomas sighed, he was beaten.

* * *

"GYAHHHHHH!" the electricity surged through Thomas' brain for a 10 minutes. when it ended, a man went into the room

"..M-marks... Sp-spencer... I-I should ha-have known..." Said Thomas weakly

"We meet again. I was astonished, that both you and Miss Mably were capable of doing this." he replied

"Hah...What, didn't want.. any of your human experimentation getting...loose? retorted the former, now having recovered enough to speak straight.

Spencer clicked a button in his hand and Thomas was shocked once again. "I'm surprised you can still crack a joke."

"Mably sent everything she learned to her family but you didn't. So after the shock wears off, tell me what you know." he said

The shock ended and Thomas spat into his face "You ain't getting shit from me."

Marks clicked the button once more, shocking Thomas again

"let me change the question then. Why were you, a limiter with no pandora, sent here to Alaska? Why are you important enough that Gengo Aoi would let us follow through with the project on the condition to allow you to go here?"

"P...robably he thought to mess with you... asshole... heh..." said Thomas and almost immediately received another shock. "GYAAHHHHH!"

"I've read your file Mr. Shubaltz. I know you crash landed a month ago. Your actions with Ms. Purpleton were... amazing. Personally I have to thank you, with her we were able to receive better press." said Spencer "The new breed of pandora capable of their own freezing fields. With you, we will be able to produce the most powerful pandoras imaginable."

"So that's your plan? create more pandoras at the expense of sacrificing the rest? Better for you to quit, it'll save you the time and resources. You'll have to make me want to help you first." replied Thomas, panting heavily

"Fine, Have it your way. We let you go free the last time because we felt you would be useful to us. It's a shame..." said Spencer before shocking him again and proceeding to leave the room. On the other side, other researchers were monitoring both Thomas' vitals and Elizabeth Mably's. One researcher noticed Spencer and reported

"Sir, she's been shocked for the past 20 minutes, any more and it might result in permanent brain damage."

"I don't care, increase the voltage. A pandora is not so fragile to succumb to the this level of torture. And for the other one" looking at Thomas's screen, keep me posted, if he says anything, tell me immediately. Keep him alive but... no need to worry about his motor skills."

* * *

Andre paced back and forth the room. He, Chiffon, Eugene, Satelizer and Kazuya were all in his and Elizabeth's room.

"Andre, calm down. Don't worry about Elizabeth that much" said Rana

"But it's been three days since she was called to the office. How can I sit here and wait?"

"But even Thomas has been away for three days" replied Kazuya

"Andre, you've been hiding something haven't you. Elizabeth really went through with it didn't she?" said Chiffon

The door opened, and two active duty chevalier escorted a dazed Elizabeth into the room.

"Elizabeth!" called Andre "what happened to her?"

"Pandora GM160 is under house arrest for 3 days." was the only reply they gave before leaving

Andre reached out to Elizabeth but she slapped it away and slunk to the very corner of the room, frightened as if she saw a beast.

"Elizabeth, it's me, Andre" Andre called out to her "Whats wrong, Elly, what did they do to you?"

* * *

When Elizabeth finally calmed down and they had put her to bed. Andre spoke up.

"They're retaliating. Elly took on Chevalier to uphold her beliefs. And this is what happened."

"what do you mean Andre?"said Kazuya

"She hacked into the mainframe and sent reports to her family requesting for an investigation." he replied "that's the result! this is Chevalier's action"

"So does that mean even Thomas?"

"Most probably... " he replied dejectedly

* * *

Amelia walked across the hall. Unbeknownst to Andre and the others, she overheard the conversation. By the time she entered the e-pandora dorms, a group of them were talking, one of them noticed Amelia and went to her.

"Amelia did you hear? For the next Mark IV experiment, they said all of us would be sent for testing." much to Amelia's shock. Immediately she turned around and ran to Dr. Oohara's office. When she arrives, she found the doctor seated at her desk.

"Do you need something Amelia Evans?" said Dr. Oohara

" I received word that the Mark IV experiments are resuming."

"yes. Is that all?"

"Doctor, please, let me be the only one to test the next time. Use my body for everything only until the Mark IV can be safely used." said Amelia. As one of the few who knew the truth, she feared for the lives of her friends. but the wish came unanswered

"For the next experiment, all e-pandora are to take part. That is all. you are dismissed." came the reply.

"a-are you refusing, my proposal?"

"Even if I did, I do not have the authority to do decide on it."

'So even the professor has abandoned us...'

Amelia left the room and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

"as you all know, in the next experiment, all of us will be participating." Began Amelia. All the e-pandora were seated with her in the room.

"They will use the Mark IV once more. In other words, they deemed us as unnecessary and plan to kill all of us" she added.

"We were given purpose by coming here, and now that it's gone, I wont feel satisfied if I don't let this come to light. For the sake of those to come before us, please, entrust your lives to me. Let's leave this place together. If we're all going to die, let's at least... choose how to spend our last living moments." She finished, leaving the group in tears.

* * *

_Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Intruders have breached block 21!_

a few minutes later...

*clash! crash! BANG!

several fights had erupted across the block. The e-pandora, driven to a corner, had activated their stigma with the mark IV and raised the flag of rebellion.

* * *

Several VTOLS raced across the Atlantic Ocean. Inside were several Active Duty pandora as well as Satellizer's brother Louis and his partner, Holly. The group's mission": to assess the situation in Alaska and act accordingly.

"So, can we trust the El Bridget report?" asked Holly

"Perhaps, but regardless our mission is to confirm what's happening down there." replied Louis "If it's true, then the Alaskan staff will pay dearly for this."

Holly sighed "In other words were going to save Satellizer ."

"a-as family, it's our duty." replied a flustered Louis

* * *

Amelia ran. She knew that the base contained the strongest pandora- meaning they would not be able to fight. If there was any chance of bringing the truth to light, she had to get Dr. Oohara's files.

Running through section K-21, she reached the location of Dr. Oohara's lab. Smashing her way in, she confronted her, only to be horrified

"So you are here Amelia."

"what is this?" she replied. Before her were multiple tubes. Each filled with something in the shape of a woman. "answer me Scarlet Oohara!"

"This, is Maria Lancelot, the first Pandora." she replied "To be more precise, these are clones obtained from her genetic samples."

"They are... TYPE MARIA!" shouted Scarlet Oohara "Once finished, you can all return to being normal girls. No one will need to fight anymore.

"So...they are the real experiment.. Not us?!" said Amelia shaking with fury. "After all we sacrificed!?"

"O-obviously not. I was trying to buy time. Can't you understand? Your sacrifices were all admirable! for the future of mankind!"

Amelia charged, but before she could reach Scarlet Oohara, her body began to tremble and morph into something grotesque.

'impossible! She couldn't be...' though Dr. Oohara as she watched Amelia novalize completely.

*smash!

the inert clones activated and began walking towards the novalized Amelia. They were absorbed into her and the mass grew into a full sized nova

'They're resonating! No! this mustn't happen!' thought a panicked Scarlet 'Amelia's assimilating the type Maria's. If this keeps up...' her thoughts were cut short as Amelia burst through the roof, showering her with debris.

* * *

"alert! anomaly detected in section K-21!" Analyzing... It's broadcasting a signal N-1!" shouted a pandora in the control room. "A nova has appeared in the laboratory!"

* * *

TL: Well, here's the next chapter.

Dudewithanm4a1: request granted. Enjoy

Guest: yeah, hardest part for me to write. Hope this chapter cleared things up a bit.

the rest of you readers, the usual. Enjoy and feel free to write a review.

Well, that's it for now I suppose. Ciao guys


	13. Chapter 13- The 11th Nova clash

*Crash! Boom!

Satellizer's blade swung down on it's target-only to miss by a hairs breath. Immediately Rana followed up with a flurry of punches -all blocked by their opponent: Chiffon.

As the pair were downed by Chiffon, an explosion could be felt across the complex. Immediately her senses were assaulted. It was as if something was calling out to her. Taking a deep breath, her body returned to normal. For Satellizer and Rana however, that was not the case. The pair, as if possessed, stood up and readied their stances.

"Geez, you two always give me so much trouble..." sighed Chiffon before continuing the fight.

* * *

/helicopter bay A/

The VTOLS touched down. From each one came several Pandoras. One in particular held Pandoras not yet in active duty. Among them was Katelyn

'So... here I am.' She thought. She was sent here as part of the task force to investigate a tip from the El-Bridget family.

Katelyn looked around. It was the Alaskan base- one where _he _was assigned to. She was irritated by the fact that they ordered her platoon to head to the facility but orders were orders. They were deployed without question.

*BOOM!

one of the buildings exploded, exposing a white nova

"Everyone split! Team A-secure the control room. The rest of you, assume anti-Nova formation! Prepare to repel the Nova. GO!" the leader gave the orde and the party split.

* * *

*shake

"ughh... Where am I?" the shaking from the explosion woke Thomas. He found himself strapped into a bed again-this time without his armor. The pandoras had stripped it off him when he was arrested.

"...crap" his head was getting fuzzier by the minute. He looked and realized that there was a sedative being pumped into him by means of an IV. He was going to lose conciousness again soon...

*slam!

" Oh my god! Thomas! I'm glad you're safe." the voice said as it's owner disconnected the IV and loosened the straps.

Thomas vision cleared slightly and recognized the woman

"nghh... Jiina? Where am I?" he said shakily

"hold on Thomas. Let me get you out of this." she said. "research lab 4. I asked the researchers nicely." she added as the straps came undone.

Thomas sat up shakily. Aside from the drug in his veins, the electric torture he took did a lot more damage. He fell back down before Jiina helped him up again.

"here. I retrieved it before finding you." she handed him his armor gauntlet. "Sorry I couldn't bring out your other equipment" she added dejectedly

"heh...It's fine. Thanks Jiina." said Thomas as he put on and activated the gauntlet. "so... What happened while I was away?" he asked.

"Right now, we're in a pinch. Amelia and the others used the Mark IV and rebelled for some reason. Then now a Nova is inside the base. I think it's one of us e-pandora who novalized." said a fearful Jiina "I even felt it calling out to me."

"dammit..." Thomas replied. "Alright then. You go and help the other pandoras subdue the nova; whoever or whatever it is. If it's someone you know, try and distract it. I can try to devour the nova cells or something." he added

"and what will you do in the meantime?"

"Grab my stuff. did they take my equipment out of my room?"

"yes. It's in lab 2. All of it I think."

"Then that's where I should be. Good luck Jiina." said Thomas and the pair split up.

* * *

/in the control room/

"Two more nova detected! One is a type S. The other, another unknown type!" said the pandora manning the radar system.

"dammit. How could this have happened?!" uttered Spencer.

"well now fool. Have you enjoyed your time playing god?" said a voice.

Spencer turned around only to see Dr. Aoi standing behind him. With the doctor were a dozen pandora.

"Gengo Aoi! what do you mean?" asked the former.

"You used your stupid medicine and created a nova. I suppose it was Oohara's doing." replied Dr. Aoi. The latter, without facing his pandoras, uttered "secure the command room!" to which they obeyed.

Marks Spencer looked around and realized his folly. Behind Spencer was Loius El Bridget. "I see, so the El Bridget family is involved."

Louis and his partner Holly moved to restrain Spencer. He gave up willingly and was led out as Gengo Aoi took charge of the area and directed the pandoras fighting the nova.

* * *

"hah... hah..."

Thomas made his way to lab 2. Once there, he found the lock broken - most likely Jiina's doing.

Peeking inside, he saw his equipment lined around a table. He picked each one up, inspecting it for damage before slotting it into the ports of his armor. Already exhausted from his injuries, he made a mental note to quell his habit of always removing his equipment. As he did so, he came across Revealer. Smiling to himself, he removed the data chip containing the AI and slotted it into the back of his helmet. He shivered slightly as a coppery feeling creeped through his body. His neural implants synced with Revealer's main system, granting him its processing power for the time being.

As he synced Revealer and his comms to the battle net, the communicator shuddered to life.

"Multiple N1s confirmed. A total of 70 have appeared in the C-3 area.

If he was to help turn the tides, he needed a good vantage point. Searching through the blueprints of the base, he selected a structure and began making his way towards it.

* * *

"Pick a target and eliminate it." as much as their leader Su-Na had ordered them to do so, there were simply too many enemies for them to handle. As soon as Cassie Lockheart's group had moved in to relieve the other platoon of the damage they sustained had the Nova begun releasing several humanoid nova clones. As one of the top ranks, Cassie was ready to fight despite an earlier scuffle resulting to the loss of one of her arms- which she would regrow at the medbay later.

As she dodged one attack, another would come rushing in from a different direction. She moved left, right, up and down, all the while dealing blows to the numerous enemies. As she destroyed the core of one, it grabbed her leg and weapon with it's "dying breath", leaving Cassie open to another clone's attack.

'Shit!' she thought as she steeled herself from the incoming attack-yet only the cold mass of it's dead body hit her. Cassie looked and saw that it was not her teammates who saved her, they were too busy. She freed herself in time to dodge another's attack, only to witness it stop and slink to the floor. A smoking hole at it's head showed evidence of a long range fighter. Before she could locate the shooter, a voice patched through...

* * *

"This is assault limiter Thomas Shubaltz of West Genetics. I'm providing support fire from the tower in block D3."

Thomas opened a channel after downing two of the clones. He fired again, killing a third. He smiled, who would have thought this weapon would work?

_/1 week earlier/_

"So you're asking me to make more bullets for your cannon?" asked Rika.

"yes, if another Nova were to attack, I think it can allow regular humans to fight alongside pandoras in the battlefield."

Rika inspected one of the two remaining rail cannon rounds, each laid on a reinforced table due to weight.

"I guess I could replicate it but I'd need some time. And by the way, are you sure you want me to be doing this?"

"yes, I trust you more than a lot of people here. Personally I think they're planning something behind my back."

Rika laughed slightly. "Perhaps, but I think it's that you're... different."

"In what sense?"

"Well, let's see... it's because you fell from the sky and almost single-handedly defeated a Nova with a weapon no one has ever seen before. Most people would think twice before trusting someone with that kind of strength."

"I see... So, what kind of person are you?" asked Thomas

"Hm... between fear and trust, definitely on the latter." she replied.

"Why so?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination. Said Rika teasingly. "Anyway I'll see what I can do. I don't have anything to offer in exchange for letting me see this but... how are you going to fight if I can't make it in time?" she asked

"I have other equipment I can probably use."replied Thomas, pointing to the bag beside him. "Do you have a place I can test them out?"

"Even better. We have a training simulator. It's in the west wing. You can test them out against dummy Novas under any environmental situation. "

"I see, thanks a lot Rika." said Thomas as he left the room with the bag of weapons.

* * *

/present time/

Thomas fired again and again until the carbine was empty. Grabbing a plasma battery, he refilled the weapon's charge and resumed firing once more. The clones continued to fall down under the combined wrath of the plasma bolts from above and the hack and slash method of the pandoras below. However, the clones continued to grow in numbers, leaving the already few pandoras hopelessly outnumbered.

_/On another front/_

Katelyn dodged another tendril. She and her squad were facing off with the third Nova -to which the pandoras' side was losing. Although their death toll was not so high yet, the pandoras were getting tired and the Nova was not letting up on it's attacks.

*Bam!

the wall behind her was obliterated as the Nova aimed at her life again. This was the routine of the group and with increasing difficulty, they charged at the nova once more.

The Nova fired it's beam, silencing a few people and injuring several others before suddenly releasing it's own batch of humanoid Novas.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted as the chances of winning continued to dwindle...

* * *

Chapter 14... CHECK!

Well, heres the next chapter, hope you guys enjoyed.

not much to say except, have fun, review if you want to

Dudewithanm4a1: thanks- as to how far i'm taking it- i can't/ won't say :P but I will go farther than the 12th clash arc for sure.

the rest of you.. well.. have fun and enjoy.

TL: I dont own Freezing or Halo or any affiliate titles that may appear subsequent.


	14. Chapter 14- VS Nova

TL: To those who have or have not noticed, I combined both the premise chapter and chapter 2. regardless, heres the next one aka the new chapter 14/15. enjoy

* * *

*Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

As Thomas continued to lay waste to the clones, another announcement came.

"The unknown type is headed for the solar generator! all units converge there immediately!"

'Crap!' he thought as he swiveled his scope. Sure enough the huge chunk of white was heading for the most dangerous part of the facility. If the generator was destroyed, the energy released would be more than enough to wipe Alaska from the face of the Earth.

'Dammit... I don't have anything with enough firepower to take it out in one hit. Might as well try diverting it's attention...' he thought as he leveled his carbine and fired three rounds at the Nova's "face".

However, the Nova continued on it's path of destruction and just swatted it's "wing", launching seven humanoid forms straight at Thomas.

Thomas aimed his weapon and shot at the targets but the clones dodged them in midair. "Shit!" reloading, Thomas then grabbed a plasma pistol and fired both weapons at the incoming enemies.

*Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam!

Two of the targets were shot down, their bodies veering off course before smashing to the rooftops around him. The other 5 survived the rain of plasma and touched down on the tower Thomas was shooting from.

'They're stronger than the ones down below!' he thought as one swatted away his carbine. He responded with a kick to it's face, sending it to the ground several stories down.

Grabbing a plasma rifle this time, he fired his two weapons, dropping the pistol as the charge count read zero. Another fell to the swath of plasma; it fell off as well- smoke trailing from several holes in it's body.

The fifth tore the rifle from Thomas's hands, hurtling it down the tower, and received a decapitation in exchange.

'hah...hah... crap, I'm gonna run out of weapons at this rate..' Thought Thomas as he engaged the sixth and seventh humanoids with his energy blade. With his back against the railing, he managed to stab one in the chest before suddenly being pulled down.

"FUCK!" realizing that with the absence of his shooting, a few clones had scaled the tower. One in particular had his arm.

"Not on my watch." He said as he plunged the blade into it's face. However, it's hold on him wasn't released. He was pulled down along with it.

"Oh Come On!" He shouted. Grabbing the tower's rail at the last moment, he shook of the dead humanoid, albeit losing the blade.

"Ngrhh" with a grunt, he tried to pull himself up- except the last humanoid on top poised to strike him, along with several others below, their arms reaching out to grab his legs.

'To hell with it...' He released his grip on the rail. As he fell, he threw a plasma grenade-which struck the seventh dead center in the face. - 3 seconds...

"Pressurize to maximum!" he shouted, allowing the voice command to adjust his ballistic layer. - 1 second...

The humanoid nova attempted to remove the plasma burning into it's face. Too late.

The grenade exploded, incinerating the other clones below. Thomas, caught in the shock wave, crashed down to Earth faster. Lying on the ground below, he opened a comm link.

"Control room... This is... West... Genetics... Thomas Shubaltz. ... Sniper... support is...down.." He uttered as he crawled to prop himself up against the tower's wall.

* * *

"...Sniper...support is...down.." The voice over the com link said.

"even the sniper was taken out..." uttered the second in command

"A loss indeed lieutenant, although no one would care at the moment. For one, that person is still probably alive. Secondly... " replied Dr. Aoi, as the control room's attention at the moment was on the first Nova. With no fighting force to hold it off, the destruction of the base was assured. At least.. until 5 signals appeared.

The screen focused to reveal Chiffon, Eugene, Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya standing against the unknown type. A sixth joined them - the e-pandora Jiina Purpleton.

/on the battlefield/

Jiina, making the most of her newly acquired pandora skills, jumped across the rooftops. She was following the Nova - the one calling out to her.

*Thump... Thump...

her heart began to beat harder than usual, but she shrugged it off,

*THUMP THUMP

"Grahh!" her heart suddenly contracted, causing her to stop and fall to her knees.

"Gyaahhh!" first her heart, now her mind was being assaulted

"...MAKE IT STOOOPPPP!" she screamed, now lying down, although no one could help her.

then all of a sudden, silence... The pain stopped. Jiina stood up shakily and stared at the Nova

"...no way... Amelia?" she realized "My god.. how could this have happened?!"

The Nova fired a beam - however, it was not aimed at her; instead at a group down below. Which to her surprise dissipated with no serious damage. Taking a closer look, she recognized Kazuya Aoi and one of the pandoras, Chiffon Fairchild.

* * *

"I'll fight alone." Chiffon said after activating her weapon, the Anti-Nova, and blocking the beam fired at the group; scattering it around the battlefield with exception to it's target- the solar generator. Unlike other pandoras, her volt weapon covered part of her body, particularly her arms, as well as floating pieces of armor- allowing her to float in midair.

"WAIT!" Jiina shouted as she landed at the ground beside Kazuya and the others. "Chiffon-san, please... that's Amelia... Don't kill her..."

"I can understand how you feel but not everyone can be happy." She said sadly. To protect her fellow allies, she would have to destroy the nova, destroy Amelia. The nova, as if it understood, charged another beam to which Chiffon blocked once more. She responded with a punch to it's armor, cracking it.

"NO!" Jiina shouted as she drew her own volt weapon. however, her feet never left the ground. She crumpled on the floor unconscious as Chiffon materialized behind her, delivering a blow to the back of her neck. Chiffon then turned her attention to the Novalized Amelia, who then fired several beams at Chiffon.

Dodging them with her 'illusion turn', 'It seems, I must also pay a price for stopping you...' Thought Chiffon as she combined the floating parts of her armor into wings and fired her own beams at the nova.

* * *

"hah...hah..." Katelyn was tiring, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. The line was falling, and to make matters worse... there were no signs of reinforcements.

The line had grouped to fire

"Not... Today... I'm not dying today YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted the last words out as she jumped into the air, poised to destroy the core.

"Katelyn, NO!" shouted her squad mate whilst fighting off a clone. but it was too late, the girl was poised to spear the core with her weapon... Only to be swatted away with a tendril.

"Ahhhh!" Katelyn managed to avoid a fatal blow with her weapon; but the force of the blow smashed her through a wall. She stood up shakily and poised to rejoin the fight... before a stray energy beam crashed onto the battlefield, causing the ceiling to cave in and burying her under rubble.

"...I'm... not... done...y...yet..." she managed to word out before passing out. her team could do nothing to help her- they were too busy fighting for their lives. Moments later, another squad came as reinforcements, leveling out the playing field for now...

* * *

"...nghhh..." Thomas breathed in and out, easing the pain caused by his injuries. The ballistic layer held, keeping any extra wounds to a minimum. He looked up and saw a humanoid clone limping towards him amid the charred remains of it's companions. He recognized it as the one he kicked down earlier. No surprise it wasn't dead yet. Drawing his last plasma pistol, he squeezed the trigger once, the bolt passing cleanly through it's head. He stood up shakily and looked for his fallen weapons.

"Dammit..." after retrieving them and conducting a quick inspection, his rifle was blackened and cracked- unsafe to use. The carbine as well was no longer functional. The energy blade however, survived the impact- leaving him with a half spent energy blade, an almost full plasma pistol, and two plasma grenades. Not the best loadout he could have for the battle; but it would have to make do.

"I'm not of the fight yet..." he grunted as he stood and limped his way to the battlefield.

* * *

TL: well... here's the next chapter, have fun

Feel free to review if you want

dudewithanm4a1: unfortunately I haven't planned any major covenant appearances so far but thanks for giving me the heads up. I've got a few new ideas in store and I'll see where they can fit in :D

Mizuki00: hope there was enough Thomas action for the chapter

the rest of you: as usual , have fun as well and look forward to the next chapter! Ciao

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the above titles


	15. Chapter 15- The 11th's conclusion

Thomas limped his way through the remains of a corridor. The battle continued to rage around him but his target was the solar generator. Based on the TACMAP, there were only six personnel facing off with the unknown Nova. Six lives that would determine the whether Alaska lived or not. Whether humanity would be forced to retreat once more...

*smash!

The already weakened wall crumbled open and out stepped a humanoid clone. Calmly, Thomas took aim and downed it with his plasma pistol, squeezing the trigger once. He had to conserve his already dwindling ammunition -twenty seven bolts remained in the covenant-based pistol. He had his personal pistol on him as well, but it would do him no good since kinetic type bullets didn't do any damage to the Nova. If anything, it would be to draw its attention.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the path collapsed; the site of one of the Nova battles. He was about to leave when his sensors detected someone trapped.

"..ugh.. Alright then..." he said to himself. Already weakened from his consecutive injuries, he stumbled his way to the site and began heaving the debris away, relying on his armor's mini-hydraulics to compensate for his taxed body.

"...Just hold on... I'll...hah...get you out...of there..." he said as he strained to lift a particularly large piece of debris. As soon as it was cleared, the person's face was revealed.

"Ah... Shit." Thomas had come across the unconscious body of Katelyn. "You have...got... to be kidding...me" he said in between breaths.

"nghh..." the pandora stirred, evidently beginning to regain her senses.

"Crap." Thomas doubled his efforts. His past experience with the woman was not pleasant, and he certainly didn't want to be wasting his precious resources fighting a half-crazed girl hell bent on killing him when there were more important matters at hand. If he played his card right, she would regain conciousness after he had dug her out and was gone.

"...ughh where?..." The girl was almost awake.

'Come on... Just a little bit longer...' Thomas had a few more large rock to clear before he could speed away. Before she fully comprehended the situation

But god-whoever it was in this world, didn't favor him. Then again, he didn't trust gods. Not after that inccident...

"Who?..YOU!" Katelyn, now aware of her surroundings, recognized Thomas peeling the a piece of debris. "Get your hands off me son of a bitch!"

Thomas, obeying, left the pandora with a few pieces of rock still piled on her. Katelyn, struggled to push them off

"You sure you don't need help?" asked Thomas, against his better judgement.

Katelyn refused before he finished the sentence.

"I'd go to hell before asking help from you" she said as she tried to stand before... "Ouch!" she yelped in pain. Falling back into the ground, she clutched her leg, although not very obvious, Thomas had enough experience to tell she had broken it. Perhaps the shock had kept her from noticing.

Giving reason a backseat, Thomas approached her and offered his hand. Although she seemed well enough, he wasn't going to abandon a human being. Not when there was a battle raging around them.

"Get away from me." protested Katelyn as he did so

"look, I don't like this anymore than you do." he retorted. "but right now the base is in ruins and at the moment, neither of us have the strength to fight alone. We can sort out our differences after this is all over." he added, knowing full well that fighting her was not the best option for either of them.

Katelyn relented and allowed Thomas to bandage her injury. The latter,utilizing the Mark X again, fashioned a splint using a piece of broken rebar; and after sealing the pandora's leg with biofoam, splinted her and bandaged it with the remains of his medkit. Slightly proud of his work, it was a shame that no item in his medkit could be of any use to his own injuries- save for a vial of adrenaline drugs. Choosing not to use it for the time being, Thomas stood up and offered his hand once more to Katelyn.

"D-dont think that when this is over, things will be different" she retorted, swatting away his hand before struggling to stand.

"Didn't count on it." replied Thomas with a smirk. "We should get you to a medical wing."

"No." replied the pandora, now using the shattered debris for balance. "we have to get to the generator."

Thomas retorted. "You're in no condition to be moving, let alone fight. Going there is suicide." he added.

"To hell with that, If the pandoras there lose, then a lot of people will die." she replied. " Besides, you don't look so well either."

"Touche." replied the soldier. "although... I see that you want to protect your comrades - even at the expense of working with me huh?" he smirked teasingly. Was it just him or was their converstion becoming a bit lighthearted?

Shaking his head to clear it, he decided that it was probably the dark times that lead them to this sort of converation. Yes, it was just the current situation...

"Shut up! This is just a one time thing you hear me?!" she said to him as she tested her leg. It pained her to admit but it was a good thing that the leg was broken at the 'tibia'; he was able to splint it in a way that she could still walk...

She tumbled and wobbled shakily, cursing in varying volumes with every step.

... Sort of. He'd pay later, but there were more important matters at hand.

* * *

The pair slowly made their way to generator. Thomas would offer help, but time and time again did the pandora refuse despite the curses and occasional whimpering growing noticably louder.

"Ow..." another whimper, soft at first, then growing louder than those before. Thomas, his humanity beckoning to him, faced a Katelyn he though would be white with pain

Yet as he turned, the woman shook her head - she didnt cry out.

"...n...noo..." another cry, and the pair scanned the area, trying to locate the source.

Katelyn found it. Trapped under another pile pf debris was a pandora. Thomas recognozed her as a member of Chakra : India Gentics.

"Hold on. I'll..." Began Katelyn before glancing at Thomas. "...we'll, get you out"

"N-no... Get away... T-tra..." the dark-skinned woman failed to complete her sentence as piles of rubble around them exploded outward, revealing tens of humanoid clones.

"SHIT!" cried out Katelyn as one appeared in front of her, revealing the Chakra pandora to be separated from the waist up. Katelyn, imbalanced from her injuries, fell on her behind, disoriented but summoned her volt weapon in time to block her certain death.

*pew!

A moment later, the clone dropped, smoke coming from it's head. Thomas appeared beside her, pulling her up to her feet.

"It looks like we're in a pickle huh?" he snicked, dropping a pair of clones with well timed shots.

"No shit! Trap my ass!" Katelyn retorted decapitating a clone with her weapon. As her injury prevented her from using 'accel' or 'tempest', the pandora set her back against a solid wall, letting the enemy come to her before counter attacking.

* * *

"Dammit..." Thomas grunted. He was running out of ammunition.

_*pewpewpewpewpewpew!_

The charge count read thirteen bolts left. Thomas lobbed a grenade at a group, searing their stigmata flesh and blowing away a couple more. Yet, more still were up and kicking, leaving the two fighters heavily outnumbered

_*pewpewpew...click!click!_

He was out of ammo "SHIT!" Thomas ducked as a humanoid sliced the air above him.

Grabbing his last grenade, he stuck the creature and kicked it at a group, incinerating them all. Backing up, he found himself beside Katelyn, now bleeding from several cuts. Apparently some hits had registered as a wound deeper than the rest was spilling blood from her arm.

"...Heh... Looks like the end of the line for us huh?" He wheezed.

"... It looks like... it..." replied Katelyn weakly. " Since I don't think were gonna get out of this alive, I just want to say..."

Thomas took a moment to face her, "Dammit, please don't say that cliche line. Just, don't."

"Whaaaa?" She replied, before realizing her own words. "S-SHUT UP! WHAT I WANTED TO SAY IS I HATE YOUR GUTS ASSHOLE!" she shouted, though she was already brought to the limit from her own wounds. She swung her blade at another enemy, yet the blow didn't register well enough. She lost too much strength, and her consciousness was fading. The humanoid capitalized and aimed for her heart...

* * *

Thomas was busy holding off a pair of clones as he glanced at how the other was faring. Seeing the clone about to strike...

'OH SHIT!' he thought, kicking one of his assailants and slicing the other, he lunged for the pandora's assailant

'Crap! I won't make it!' yet he still had to try only the wall behind Katelyn crumbled, knocking her swaying body aside just in time to avoid a fatal strike. Another pandora stepped in. Thomas recognized her as Roxanne- the American Genetics pandora. along with her was a platoon of fully equipped pandoras as well.

"We'll here to help. Anyone else alive?" she asked as she crushed the head of a clone.

"No-one left... I think..." Thomas himself could barely fight, but the reinforcements was a good sign. "I'll leave this to you! I have to get to the generator!" he said at the group.

"Don't be joking! You're half-dead! replied Roxanne "Besides what about her?"

"She ain't mine. I'll leave her to you! she needs help." he butted before grabbing the vial of adrenaline and injecting it into his bloodstream. Immediately he felt a sense of relief as the drug worked it's way through his veins.

He sped off to the generator- knowing full well he had lost too much time, the drug keeping him on his toes. For how long, he did not know. He just hoped it would hold till the clash ended...

He saw the exit several meters ahead. Rushing out of it, he came across an unbelievable sight...

* * *

Chiffon breathed in and out. Although her physical body was by no means exhausted, her mental strength was drained. For the past 30 minutes, she had traded blows with the novalized Amelia.

"I hate you all! You stole everything from me!" screamed the latter into the former's mind. All the while swatting the rank 1 from the sky.

"It seems, I too have to pay a price..." muttered Chiffon. Suddenly the doors behind her flew open and out jumped a lone figure -whom she recognized as Thomas, clad in full armor.

"President! Why are you?" he asked, his voice slightly registering a tinge of disbelief

" Late to the party perhaps Mr Shubaltz?" she said before facing her opponent once more.

"I know you've endured so much but can't you find it in your heart to forgive humanity once more?" she asked the broken e-pandora.  
Chiffon knew that she was reaching her limit. This had to end soon...

"I cant." replied Amelia. The pair had been speaking to each other telepathically but the pandora gathered around them felt the sadness as well. "Even if I stop, nothing is left for me... so I'LL MAKE EVERYTHING DISAPPEAR!" she cried out as she rose to the sky.

* * *

Thomas stared stupefied as the Nova changed shape again.

"W-what's happening?!" asked a similarly scared Rana. As if to answer her question, the speakers blared to life.

"All units head to shelter immediately! The Nova is about to self destruct! I repeat! Head to shelter immediately!"

"President! We're retreating! Come with us!" shouted a worried Satelizer, picking up the unconscious Jiina laying down beside her. Chiffon merely faced her and replied

"You're true friends...I'm glad to have you all... So now it's time for me to protect every one of you..." She faced her limiter. " Eugene, make sure they're all safe. You included." to which her partner nodded to.

"No president... I can't let you do this!" shouted Thomas. The nova began to start glowing. They didn't have much time left... Thomas prepared himself to use devour, but his legs suddenly felt heavy. He crashed to the ground.

'You've got to be kidding me!?' and he silently cursed his powerlessness.

* * *

Amelia cursed everything around her. She had lost everything to the unfair world. When she thought she was given a second chance, the world decided she couldn't have happiness. Therefore she was going to make it end. She was going to end this unfair world...

"Amelia!" a woman's voice rang out audibly against the alarms ringing all around. Amelia's consciousness cleared slightly and she turned towards the familiar sound; upon seeing so, recognized

"E-eli...za...beth..." she thought,

"Amelia! You're stronger than this! It doesn't have to end this way!" cried Elizabeth.

"...nghh... End it..."

"Fight it Amelia!" urged the latter, awakening Amelia's hazy mind even more

The former finally returned to her senses and, realizing what she was doing.

"Elizabeth... I remember..."

"It seems that you've recovered your wits." said Chiffon. "Now would you be kind enough to stop your self-detonation miss Evans?" to which Elizabeth echoed out as well. Albeit in a more personal tone.

Amelia, understanding what was happening attempted to but...

" I-I cant!" She cried out. " I cant stop it Elizabeth!" almost panicking, Amelia struggled, inciting her nova body to glow even brighter.

"Calm down Amelia! You can do it!" encouraged the rank two, but the e-pandora already knew... She realized what she had to do.

"It's no use Elizabeth..." said Amelia as she steeled herself. " there's no more time..."

"Don't say that Amelia!" cried out the pandora to her friend. " You can make it if you start now!"

"Yes... I can still make it out of here..." said Amelia. " If I explode up there, it should be far enough to prevent any damage to the generator..." projecting her consciousness into Elizabeth's head, "Elizabeth, you are the one person I respect from the bottom of my heart." she said as her orb like body began to rise higher than ever. She left, and the pandora slumped down in tears.

To Thomas, now propped up thanks to the help of Kazuya, she projected herself, the image getting fuzzier as she began to grow in distance physically. "Thomas, thanks for saving Jiina. I wont be there anymore when she wakes so... please tell her I'm sorry..." to which a Thomas, who only she could see was shaking, possibly crying, merely nodded.

She didn't have much time left... Amelia then projected herself into Chiffon. "I'm sorry we all fought you. I now see it was futile, but, I care for my sisters as much as you care for yours. So, please forgive them. Please take care of them for me." Chiffon, taking into heart the woman's last words, agreed and the Novalized e-pandora, rising higher and higher, became a speck of light high in the sky.

Amelia, believing her comrades were in good hands, closed her "eyes" and let herself go...

* * *

Jiina awoke just in time to see the white flash. She realized what it was and let out a tear as she whispered,

"Goodbye Amelia. May you find peace..." as if to answer her, white specks began to fall from the sky. It littered the ground and rained upon everything around the battlefield.

* * *

/Control room/

A lone pandora remained inside to assist Dr. Aoi. He had ordered those inside to evacuate when the detonation was imminent. As she continued to scan the information provided by the computers, her eyes noticed an anomaly.

"Dr. Aoi! Look at this!" she said in surprise. The doctor gestured to her and she brought up the image on the main screen. Among the battered bodies that littered the battlefield, those still alive had their wounds slowly begin to heal. The screen forwarded itself to the original site, where the main fighters too were losing their injuries.

The doctor relaxed onto his seat, but suddenly the radar began to sound.

"Report!" he told the pandora

The woman, scanning the radar, said in reply "Unidentified aircraft approaching from the east!" "The radar's picking up strange signatures!" She grabbed the microphone and shouted

* * *

"All personnel, battle stations! Unidentified target incoming from the east! Contact in 60 seconds!"

"Ah shit... What now?" wondered Thomas. His injuries were healing but were too slow to be of any significance at the moment. As he struggled to get to his feet, a ping crackled on his speaker...

Thomas, noting the signal, increased the radio's output

"... Foxtrot...bzzzz... Do you copy?... This is Delta 2-4 actual. We got your signal over."

Thomas smirked "F triple zero one here. I read you loud and clear Delta 2-4. You're douches are a couple hours late you know?" he added as a pelican began coming into view.

Thomas opened his comm to the contol room. "Control room, they're with me. Tell everyone to stand down."

" What's happening?" asked Kazuya.

"My crew... It seems they found me..." replied Thomas.

* * *

A/N: well...here's chapter 15. for one its the longest chapter I've done so far- honestly this was originally worth 2 chapters but I felt I couldn't delay it any longer.

for one, it looks like the rest of Thomas' team is making their grand entrance... so to start off... a poll perhaps?

**Q: what would you prefer to see in action? Scarab or Mammoth?** to those who want to respond, either post it in a review or PM me (the latter seems more secretive) deadline for entries is the _30th of September EST_. Have fun

secondly:

this will be my first and probably last update for September (hopefully won't be). Poll aside, life's been tough and all but it's the CET's for me so I'm off to secure my future. wish me luck perhaps?

regardless, to my readers, hope you enjoyed (just to reiterate, no the fic's not over just yet) feel free to review and post criticisms and suggestions.

**edboy4926**: As much as I'd have wanted to, I couldn't save her... may she rest in peace

**dudewithanm4a1**: your question was a chapter too early- the cavalry's just arrived

**kyondakogon**: well, albeit the really short explanation as to why he hasn't used it, the next chapter should help explain things further

**to all of you**: thanks for the support, wish you enjoyed and I hope to see you guys again soon! CIAO.


End file.
